Half Life 2: The Final Push
by Kiefer I
Summary: An adaption of Episode 3. MAJOR SPOILERS Rated T for intense violence.
1. Chapter 1: Regaining

_**Major spoilers!) **__Alright. Here is my interpretation of the pending Episode 3. I recommend reading Portal: Dry Dock 7 first, seeing that it's basically the prologue to this fiction. Please read and review, but most of all, enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Half Life. Most of this story is from my head, but I don't own all the characters. _

**Half Life 2: The Final Push**

_Gordon Freeman felt nothing. Not the pressure against his chest, pinning him to the hanger wall. Not the slow bleeding from freshly opened wounds. Not the tears gliding down his face._

_All he felt was horror. _

_The Combine Advisor hovered in the air, chirping with glee at it's prisoner. Gordon was held to the wall by it's telekinesis, helpless against the spectacle before him. The floating, giant grub slowly pulled Eli Vance from the floor into it's mechanical arms. Gordon could see the terror in his old friends eyes. The utter anticipation was knowing at his skin. _

_Alyx Vance, also under the Advisor's power, screamed for mercy. But none came. _

_The hostile alien brought it's prey up. Eli dangled in mid air like a captured fish. The Advisor's snake-like tongue slithered out of it's face, gliding behind the elderly man's skull. Gordon tried to scream, but no noise seemed to escape his lips_

_Eli's eyes, glazed over and lifeless, found their gaze upon Gordon. _

"_Gordon!" He screamed. _

_The Advisor nailed his tentacle through Eli's forehead with a wet crack, sending a wave of blood into Gordon's face._

* * *

Gordon awoke with a scream, sitting upright on the bench and heaving deep breaths. After a few seconds of shock, he realized it was all just a nightmare. The events of what happened mere hours ago still lingered in the young scientist's mind. The death of Eli Vance had been a blow to all humanity, but found a special significance in Gordon's heart. Eli was like a father to him, but was now gone.

Gordon swiftly wiped the tears away that were developing in his eyes. He removed the blanket covering his orange H.E.V. suit and rested his feet onto the metal floor. The vibrations emitting from the ground told him that they were still in the air.

Gordon hated flying. He always felt comfortable on solid ground. But, he and Alyx were on a mission.

Shortly after the destruction of the citadel and the deactivation of the Combine super-portal, Gordon and Alyx were assigned to find the fabled ship: the Borealis. This boat was rumored to carry an amazing technology that the Combine could use against the rebels. The pair of hero's quickly volunteered to find Judith Mossman, who was last seen at the mystery boat, and destroy the Borealis and it's contents. Alyx had found an abandoned helicopter to fly to the artic, where the Borealis was found. However, before the Gordon and Alyx could leave on their mission, a pair of Combine Advisors had attacked them, killing Eli in the process.

Gordon ran his hands down his face, trying to rub out his fatigue. The helicopter jumped after running into turbulence. _Must be getting close. _

The armor-clad man stood up and stretched his arms, able to touch the low ceiling. He then moved to the cockpit door.

Alyx Vance, the woman who had traveled with Gordon through his adventures, sat behind the helicopter's controls, piloting the vehicle over an expanse of clear, blue water. She turned slightly, spotting Gordon in the doorway. She quickly wiped the loose tears from her eyes, trying to chuckle her cares away.

"I didn't know you were awake." She smiled weakly. Gordon simply nodded before sitting in the co-pilot seat. He was never a man of many words, only speaking when totally necessary. Right now, he knew that Alyx needed time alone. That's why he was sleeping, to give her solitude.

"Were pretty close. Only about an hour left." Her tone was strong, but wavered a little bit at the end. Gordon gazed at her, hoping to catch her attention. She noticed and connected eyes. He gestured his head towards the back, signaling that it was her turn to rest.

She understood and rose from her seat.

"It's on auto-pilot, so you don't have to do anything." She moved out of the room, entering into the cargo hold near the backside. Gordon watched her sit on the benches connected to the walls before the door slid shut. He was alone now. Only the sound of the blades whooshing overhead could be heard. His mind wandered, thinking about the past events.

He thought about Alyx. She had just endured a tragedy that would scar her for life and was now on a perilous mission. The stress, Gordon thought, must be unbearable.

Before the duo departed from White Forest, the remaining commanders though it best to leave the now compromised base. White Forest evacuated, moving out in small convoys towards similar rebel facilities. Dr. Isaac Kleiner informed Alyx that they would have no time to bury her father. Instead, they loaded his body into one of the trucks, hoping to devise a proper funeral sometime in the future. Alyx agreed, but still felt amazing sorrow deep inside.

The helicopter departed, leaving the empty White Forest behind.

* * *

Gordon sat in silence for a few minutes. Soon, it became unbearable to sit and wait. His mind constantly focused on Alyx. He couldn't push her out of his mind.

He pushed himself out of the chair and reached for the door. He stepped into the cargo hold, spotting Alyx with her head in her hands, silently crying.

Gordon bit his lip nervously, but finally sat next to his companion. She felt his presence and glanced up at his deep green eyes.

"I miss him, Gordon." She sobbed, "I miss him so much."

Gordon nodded, rubbing her back for comfort.

She rested her head into his shoulder, shaking with tears. She was thankful for her knew friend. He had done so much for humanity and for her, and she was eternally grateful. For the moment, Gordon was all she had.

A few moments past and Alyx slowly drifted from her crying. Gordon took the chance to grab her chin and move her gaze towards him.

"Eli loved you with every part of his being and would have wanted you to be strong." Gordon smiled. "No tears."

Alyx felt her heart jump, knowing his words were true. The corners of her mouth slightly smiled past her glassy eyes and she sat up a little more strait.

"Your right." Her voice crackled. "He would have wanted me to keep going." She felt a new kind of luster, knowing that she could tough it out through anything now. If she didn't, mistakes could be made. And they could not afford any mistakes on this mission.

"Thank you, Gordon."

He nodded, resuming his silent demeanor. Alyx wiped the tears from her eyes and checked the time.

"Well, we have to be close." She stood up. "Let's find out were we are."

* * *

The snow was passing against the Helicopter view port, making it difficult for Alyx to see anything. She knew that they were somewhere over the artic tundra and near the rebel base they were looking for. This storm was causing problems though. No radio contact from any rebels could be picked up and Alyx was becoming worried about fuel. She decided to take the chance and fly lower, hoping to spot any man-made structures.

After a few minutes of searching, Gordon spotted glowing dots in the distance. Alyx pushed on the acceleration, pushing the flying vehicle through the storm. They approached what looked like a half buried town, containing a few houses and a massive warehouse stuck in the middle.

"_Hey, hey, hey!" _The radio crackled. "_We've been waiting for you guys. Land on the warehouse. We'll meet ya there."_

Alyx found the landing pad atop the large building and slowly descended, careful not to slip of the roof. The landing gear touched down, resting the helicopter on solid ground. Alyx glanced at Gordon and did something she hadn't done in hours: she smiled.

"Well, Gordon. We're here!"

Gordon grinned, relieved to be out of the harrowing storm. The pair exited the cockpit and moved to the back of the craft. Gordon quickly gathered their gear, consisted of guns, explosives, ammunition and various supplies. Alyx punched a large button resting on the wall and the back of the helicopter slowly dropped down, revealing the windy outdoors. Gordon walked down the plank, heaving a big, green duffle bag over his shoulder. Alyx wrapped her arms around her coat, a futile attempt at trying to keep the cold away.

A single rebel soldier stood atop the roof, waiting for the pair to approach. Through his plastic mask, a white smile peeked through.

"Welcome to 'Amazing town'!" He shouted over the wind, amusement in his voice. "Follow me please."

The rebel shuffled through the snow towards a hatch standing out of the snow. The man lifted the heavy metal door and started to climb down. Alyx and Gordon followed suit, moving down the ladder into a expansive room. The threesome stood atop a steel grater overlooking the entire warehouse. Snow vehicles of various sizes and uses lined the floor, covering half of the building. The other half contained long tables covered in computers and radio equipment, each manned by rebels.

"C'mon!" The rebel that had met with the pair was moving down the platform, waving. Gordon and Alyx followed the man down a flight of stairs to the floor below. Before the group could move any further, a lone man walked towards them.

"Cedrik!" The elderly man called out. "What have you got there?"

The young man escorting Gordon and Alyx, named Cedrik, smiled at the man. "It seems I've found a couple of heroes on the roof."

Before the old man could respond, Alyx raised her hand towards the gentleman. "My name is Alyx Vance. This is Gordon Freeman." She pointed a thumb at Gordon, who was assessing the man's appearance. The man must have been in his fifties. His pepper grey hair accented his beard and mustache, which was a stark white. His dark clothes and trench coat added a sense of authority, along with the air he conveyed as he spoke.

One defining detail that the man had was the fact that he was missing his left arm.

"Greetings." The man shook Alyx's hand. "I am, per say, the governor of this fine town. My name is Joseph Cramsey."

* * *

_Bum, bum, bum! Haha. Well, what do you think? I have a bunch of ideas for this one, so I'll try to write as much as I can. However, I am leaving for Disney in a few hours, so I will possibly not be posting anything for a while. I'll be back, though. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2: Assessment

After arriving at the so-called "Amazing town", Alyx and Gordon followed their new friend, Joseph Cramsey into a small office to talk. The seating arrangements around a tiny table were made and Joe poured mugs of coffee for his guests. The new arrivals politely rejected the hot cups and burrowed strait into business.

"I don't know if anybody has filled you in," Alyx started. "But Gordon and I are here to find the . . ."

"The Borealis." Joe finished her sentence. Alyx could detect a hint of malice in his voice. His eyes turned to the ground as if ashamed to speak the name of the fabled ship. "I know."

Alyx and Gordon exchanged looks of confusion as Joe lowered himself into a metal chair with a grunt.

"Let me tell you a little story." The host bellowed. "You've probably never heard or read of these Borealis 'tid-bits' before. The Aperture science vessel dubbed the Borealis was last stationed north of Dover, England. The underground dock was embedded in the White Cliffs for security purposes. The ship was parked in this Dry Dock for repairs before setting sail again, when the historic Resonance Cascade happened."

Joe rose from his seat and began pacing the table.

"From sketchy reports and wild assumptions, we guess that the Borealis' A.I. went haywire. Basically, she panicked, knowing the only way to survive the alien invasion; she had to take measures into her own 'hands'. Suddenly, the boat itself was engulfed in portal energy and disappeared minutes later, taking half of the dock with it."

Joe stopped his story and glanced at his guests, who sat in silent shock. Alyx was the first to break the dead air.

"How do you know all this?"

The man stood still, staring at Alyx, until the thought clicked.

"Were you at that dry dock?" She asked, almost knowing the answer. Joe slowly nodded.

"That's how I lost this." He tapped his shoulder, indicating the missing left arm.

"But I survived and took the mission of finding the ship that had caused so much pain. Have been doing it for years now, nearly catching up with the darn thing. My team and I investigate any clue or rumor around the world that may give away the location of the Borealis. Finally, we found it, following a lead near Greenland, then towards the arctic. That's when I contacted Judith."

Alyx and Gordon's ears pricked at the name of their friend, who was, by their guess, captured by the Combine.

"How do you know about Judith?" Alyx inquired.

"Oh, Judith and I go way back." Joe grumbled. "She was basically the only person I trusted with the knowledge of the Borealis. She and I both had an interest in the nightmare ship and both had a mind to find it. That's why I called her up here. She and a team of my men decided to investigate it first. A day later, we lost contact with her."

The pair nodded, remembering the last transmission Judith was able to send before falling into the clutches of the enemy.

"And here we are." Joe stated, eyeballing at his guests. "Hopefully, planning our next move."

"How far is the Borealis from here?"

"Fifty miles north, inside of another Aperture science Dry Dock."

"And the Combine?"

Gordon noticed a small smirk appear on Joe's face.

"They are currently positioned around the Dock, shaking in their boots."

The last comment baffled Alyx.

"How come?"

Joe returned to his seat. "You know that A.I. I was talking about?"

The pair nodded.

"Well, her name is GLaDOS and she is quite the fire cracker. When she was built, the scientists didn't expect that their new creation would gain an advanced personality. Without warning, GLaDOS became so immersed with her emotions that she found out that survival and growth were key to life. So, she managed to exterminate thousands of Aperture scientists from an Enrichment Center and kill hundreds more at the Borealis Dry Dock, just to keep on chugging along. Right now, she is keeping the Combine out of 'her' facility, for her own safety. She's practically killing off the intruding buggers, thankfully. Of course, she's not going to let anybody near her. That applies to us rebels too."

"So how are we going to get in?" Alyx almost demanded. She wanted to get the show on the road.

To her surprise, a big grin spread across Joe's face. His eyes directed to Gordon.

"Well, I think GLaDOS will be more than happy to let Gordon in."

Gordon's eyes lit up with surprise. Alyx asked the obvious question.

"What?"

"After you folk's destroyed the Combine citadel, tons of enemy communiqué was shooting all over the place. GLaDOS managed to pull a report of your escapades out of the air. Quite frankly, she was impressed by your abilities, Gordon."

Alyx's jaw dropped. "Are you saying that the dangerous A.I. sitting inside of the Borealis is a fan of Gordon's?"

Joe leaned back on his chair, chuckling a bit.

"Yep. That's exactly what I mean. From small radio chatter escaping the Borealis, Gordon is, and I quote, 'The destroyer of the frightening men'."

Joe's eyes, filled with amusement, directed towards Gordon. "GLaDOS is quite taken with you, buddy."

Gordon felt his whole body go numb. This was surprising news. Although a shock, this information would prove useful in the near future. Hopefully, it would provide a safe passage into the Borealis.

Gordon glanced at Alyx. She nodded and directed her gaze to Joe.

"When do we leave?"

Joe breathed a sigh and directed his gaze to the floor. "Well, that's the problem. I don't think I can let you go just yet."

"Why not?"

"The Combine have been trying to clear out any rebels in the surrounding area, including us. They send waves of enemy troops like clockwork."

He quickly glanced at the watch on his wrist. His eyes then fell on Alyx

"And the next wave should be here in five minutes. Now, here's the kicker. Hundreds of rebel reinforcements are arriving from everywhere in just a few hours to attack the Borealis, just in case. Amazing Town is one of the few landing sites for those fresh troops and we are hanging by our fingernails in defending this place.

"I don't suppose you guys could help us out a little bit?"

Alyx and Gordon didn't even have to think. Both nodded in unison.

Joe smiled. "Good. We'll get you geared up."

* * *

Gordon felt slow with all the equipment he was carrying. He and Alyx had been directed to a small armory filled with ammo and weapons. Alyx was busy shuffling into a medium black coat that stretched down to her thighs. The coat kept the cold out, but wasn't bulky, allowing for better movement and agility. Gordon watched as she rolled the sleeves up to her elbows in the traditional fashion, revealing the long cast on her arm. He was always confused by this ritual, but knew it was just a hobby of her's.

After fixing the coat, Alyx wrapped a thick belt around her waist along with an occupied holster that buckled around her hip. A lone SMG hung at her side. Her shotgun rested against her back.

Gordon was a bit more decked out. A Shotgun and Pulse Rifle criss-crossed his back, along with his gravity gun stuck to his right shoulder for easy access. The two pistols were comfortably strapped to his thighs. Stuck to his belt was extra ammo, grenades and a SMG for more firepower. Behind his belt, inside a custom made holster, was the crowbar. Along with the thick armor underneath the arsenal, Gordon looked like a walking tank.

After checking everything twice, Gordon glanced at Alyx. She was leaning against a shelf, smiling.

"Well, you look nice."

Gordon chuckled. He wanted to comment on how she looked, but thought it better to keep quite, as usual.

With everything ready, Alyx and Gordon felt like they could take on anything.

The speakers within the Armory crackled to life.

"_Attention everybody! Hunters on approach!" _

Gordon felt his heart stop.

* * *

_The first two chapters of this story just set up the coming events. They're like information chapters. I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. If it was, please tell me. Don't worry, though. The next one's will actually be exciting. Hope your liking it so far. :)_


	3. Chapter 3: Warm Up

Gordon gasped as another wave of freezing wind hit his face. He and Alyx had been ordered to protect the right side of Amazing Town, so they dug in outside a small apartment complex. All around them, rebels prepared to defend the town against incoming Hunters. Somewhere in the thick mist, the dangerous bio-mechs were making their way towards the town. Soldiers armed with rockets and beat up pulse rifles lined both the snow covered streets and rooftops, waiting for the approaching beasts.

With flakes of snow clouding Gordon vision, it was hard to spot any incoming enemies. Another wave of freezing breeze caressed his face. Layers of thermal components and moisture wickening rubber mesh within his armor could not keep the chill from his body. He shivered, not only because of the temperature, but also of the Hunters.

He and Alyx had encountered Hunters before. The outcome was horrifying. The monster mortally wounded Alyx and Gordon was helpless to stop the attack. Now, they were about to encounter the same enemy and it still frightened him.

He tightened the grip on his Pulse Rifle.

Gordon sat behind a submerged compact car, keeping his body deep in the snow. Alyx sat next to him, rubbing her arms for warmth. He was glad that she was so close. With Hunters approaching, he didn't want Alyx out of his sight.

Gordon let out a small sigh. Alyx noticed and smiled.

"What was that for?"

He shrugged, but truthfully, he was starting to become tired, both physically and emotionally. These past five days had been deadly against his nerves and courage. He was lucky to be alive.

No, not lucky. He was being _kept _alive.

"Hey," Alyx bumped his shoulder. "Are you sure your okay?"

Gordon nodded, but according to her face, Alyx wasn't convinced, but let the subject pass.

A low screech flowed out from the mist. Every rebel within the small town looked towards the north, trying to spot the source of the noise. Both Alyx and Gordon peeked over their car, gazing out into the fog.

Nothing. No shadows or movement could be seen through the mist. But, Gordon knew the enemy was out there somewhere. It was only a matter of time, now, before the beasts attacked first.

Alyx quickly checked the magazine on her SMG, making sure the thing still contained bullets. Gordon shuffled into the snow, hoping to use the white powder as camouflage. The loud screeching from the Hunters drew closer, but were still hidden by the natural cover.

A galloping sound could now be heard. Heavy footsteps were approaching fast towards Gordon's hiding place. He himself could feel the intense vibration underneath the ground caused by the creature. After taking a deep breath, Gordon jumped from behind the car, leveling his rifle towards the mist. As he squeezed the trigger, the advancing Hunter screamed out in rage.

--

Gritting her teeth, Alyx kicked the last, dead Hunter out of frustration. Gordon allowed himself to fall to the ground in exhaustion. The battle against the Hunters had taken almost an hour and had claimed the lives of five other rebels.

The group of ten mechanical nightmares attacked the town in a wide arch, using their numbers to punch through the defense. After gaining access to the streets, the deadly tripods took random routs through buildings and narrow roads. Gordon managed to kill two before the enemy realized who the real threat was. Two Hunters set their sights on the armored man, following Gordon into an abandoned apartment building.

Using the Apartment stairs, Gordon was able to bottleneck the two Hunters into the small passageway. With incredible difficulty, he managed to wedge a grenade between the two creatures, killing both monsters instantly.

A pair of Hunters followed Alyx into an abandoned general store. She hid inside of clothing fixtures, using the frozen apparel for cover. The Hunters bashed into all the merchandise, trying to find their prey. At the last moment, Alyx jumped from her hiding place, catching one Hunter off guard. She pumped a whole clip into it's face.

Out of rage, the second monster charged blindly at Alyx, who easily dodged the behemoth. It crashed into through a brick wall into the adjacent building next-door. The impact killed the Hunter instantly.

Although not soldiers, the men under Cramsey's command used tight precision and devastating firepower to bring the last of their enemy down. Using the rooftops, they fired rockets and pulse fire onto the deadly beasts running in the streets below. Nearing the end of the battle, Joe whipped out his revolver and dispatched a few more Hunters. The enemy was destroyed in a short time.

Now, in the wake of the aftermath, Alyx, Gordon and the rebels involved were all thankful for a short rest. Joe lumbered down and sat on a dead Hunter, pulling a small cigarette out of his coat pocket.

"Well, that was fun," He muttered.

Alyx, after reloading her assortment of weapons, made her way next to Joe.

"Joe," Alyx started. "Gordon and I need to leave as soon as possible."

After taking a puff, their host nodded.

"Of, course. Let's go inside and see what we can do for you guys."

--

Gordon grabbed more ammo before joining Alyx and Joe near a map covered table. They were back inside the main where house, hoping to devise a plan. Joe gave the assessment.

"Between here and the rocky pass where the Dry Dock is, there are twenty miles of snow fields crawling with Strider patrols. You can try to slip through their lines with a hovercraft, but I doubt you'll get by without being spotted."

Alyx groaned. Gordon couldn't blame her. They had no desire to face Striders, which were the equivalent of a Combine tank.

"Is there a second option?" Alyx asked.

Joe rubbed his temples for a second before answering.

"I think there is. If I lend you one of the hovercraft, I could probably put you into the oil pipeline. It goes strait towards the Dry Dock."

A small smile crossed Alyx's lips. "That sounds safer."

Joe simply scratched the back of his neck. "No, not really."

Gordon and Alyx exchanged confused glances.

"It seems the pipeline is filled with zombies." Joe shrugged. "And there is no bypassing those little suckers. So, you get to chose between zombies or Striders."

The pair didn't even have to think.

--

Inside a small garage, Gordon and Alyx prepared themselves for the long drive. Nearby, the rebels where busy pulling a heavy plate out of the ground, leading to the pipeline. The vehicle that they would be using, to Gordon's recollection, looked a lot like the hovercraft he had used in navigating the rivers outside of City 17. The only difference was that this was a two-passenger transport and armed to the teeth with extra capabilities. Once the rebels completed their task, he and Alyx would be on their way.

"Hey."

Gordon looked up. Alyx stood over him, smiling. He smiled back.

"You know," Alyx started, sitting herself next to Gordon on a crate. "We've been through a lot together. These past few days have been tough on both of us."

Her voice became soft.

"You have saved my life and the lives of countless rebels many times. So . . . thank you."

After a moment of silence, Gordon nodded. To his surprise, Alyx gently slipped her hand into his glove. She then proceeded to rest her head onto his shoulder. Still stunned, he managed to rest his chin on the top of her head. This was where he wanted to be. Right at her side. The moment only lasted a few seconds until Joe reappeared.

"Okay, you guys . . ." He stopped mid-sentence, spotting the tender scene before him. "Um, sorry about the interruption, but we are about ready."

Alyx nodded and stood, still grasping Gordon's hand. The pair exited the garage and out into the snow covered street. Near the middle of the road, the workers had managed to excavate a square plate out of the ground. A large, dark hole was all that remained.

"Alright," Joe called out. "Now when you get down there, you will have no communication with us. The pipe blocks any radio transmissions. Got that?"

All Gordon and Alyx could do was nod in agreement.

"Okay. Also, there is still oil residue down there, so keep your gunfights to a minimum. We'll be able to track your progress here at the town, just in case something happens

_Something always happens, _Gordon thought.

"If you do start a fire, or something crazy along those lines, we have the controls to all the blast doors every half a mile. Now, get in the craft. We'll lower you down."

Gordon followed Alyx into the Hovercraft, fitting himself into the driver side. After examining the control scheme, he became familiar with the vehicle. He glanced over, watching Alyx strap herself in. Their eyes locked for a second and she slightly smiled.

Joe poked his head in, extending his hand.

"Thank you again for your help. Because of you, more rebels will stream through this place, and when they do, I'll make sure to send them as quickly as possible towards the Borealis."

"Thank you, Joe." Alyx called out to their new friend. He simply waved the comment off.

"Don't mention it."

Gordon smiled his thanks.

After all the formalities were completed, a large truck carrying a small crane pulled up next to the Hovercraft. The crane quickly latched itself to the roof of the smaller vehicle and hoisted it up into the air. Gordon felt a small pang of vertigo, but quickly felt the effects pass. Looking down, the massive hole in the ground loomed below. The crane lowered slowly, dropping their craft into the pitch black.

A flood of darkness overtook Gordon and Alyx. She couldn't even see her hands anymore. Gordon quickly switched on his built in flashlight embedded in his H.E.V. suit. The light barely pierced the darkness. Moving the light around, he could make out the round, tunnel walls, covered in what looked like black ice.

The Hovercraft sloshed into the icy water below, coming to an abrupt stop. The crane unlatched and pulled itself back up towards the light. Joe leaned over the edge.

"Good luck out there!"

A low rumbling noise reverberated through the tunnel. Gordon realized that the rebels were plugging up the hole again. Sure enough, the exposed ceiling slowly blocked out the sunlight. With a dull groan, the tomb was sealed.

--

_Hey guys. I am soooo sorry about the long wait. As you could probably tell, I've been having a bad case of writers block. But don't worry. School is almost done for the semester and I should have more time to write here soon. I hope you enjoyed this rather sloppy chapter. More on the way, hopefully with out the sloppiness. _


	4. Chapter 4: New Nest

"Alrighty then." Alyx's voice echoed through the dark pipeline, carrying itself down miles of underground tunnel. Gordon turned to his companion, moving their only light source upon her smiling face.

"Let's get going."

Gordon nodded, but hesitated. His gaze found its way down her curves, marveling how, in this dark place, her mocha skin still looked smooth and beautiful. And her smile. Oh, heavens, her smile . . .

"Gordon?"

Alyx voice rang out, pulling his attention to reality. Her eyes studied his, somewhat confused. He quickly turned to the hovercraft controls, hoping that she didn't notice his prying eyes. After starting the vehicle up, Gordon pushed the throttle, sending the craft speeding down the tunnel. He was too busy keeping his attention on driving that he missed the small, knowing grin planted on Alyx's lips.

--

The hovercraft pressed on, moving at a stable pace. After five minutes of driving, Gordon was becoming dizzy. The air was freezing and the insulation used in the pipes only managed to intensify the cold. Remnant fumes from the oil caused his head to spin. To top things off, the icy water kicked up by the hovercraft felt like tiny knives against his face.

After turning a small curve, things turned worse. The oil smell disappeared.

A different odor arose within the tunnel.

Alyx scrunched her nose. "What is that?"

Gordon knew exactly what and where the smell was coming from. It smelled like rotting flesh mixed with a sharp ammonia substance. Soon, Alyx would figure out what the hovercraft would run into.

Zombies.

Sure enough, out of the black water, three zombies rose from the murky depths, covered in frost and icicles. Gordon didn't want to stop to ponder how these creatures survived the cold. He pushed the throttle forward.

The dark moans of the zombies drew close, but silenced suddenly as the hovercraft plowed through their midst, almost shattering their human-like bodies. Suddenly, the entire tunnel seemed to morph. Zombies started crawling out of smaller pipes lining the round walls. The water exploded with dead beings. Gordon tried to maneuver around them, but at the speed they were going, it was becoming increasingly difficult.

A lone zombie surprised Gordon, jumping into the open air. He quickly turned the boat, sending the craft almost vertical against the rounded wall. The hovercraft righted itself, sliding down towards the murky water.

"Gordon!"

Alyx pointed ahead, indicated at an explosive barrel floating in the center of the water. Gordon tensed, but quickly turned the controls, avoiding the danger. The sounds of screams and moans slowly grew distant as he pushed the hovercraft to it's limits.

"I think we passed 'em." Alyx called out, out of breath.

He was about to agree when a new sound arose . . . rumbling.

_Sounds like a waterfall. _

Gordon turned against the next curve, only to have his breath escape his lungs. A drop-off loomed just ahead of the hovercraft. Over the roaring crash, he could hear Alyx gasp.

"Oh, God! Hold on!"

He tried to turn the vehicle, hoping to slow their speed. The current only pulled them faster. It was no use.

Gripping the controls with his left hand, Gordon grasped Alyx's hand. They shared a look of terror before the craft glided over the drop-off and down into the darkness.

--

Slow breathing. Only darkness clouding his vision.

Gordon slowly stirred from sleep, only to find more pitch black.

"Gordon? Are you okay?"

Alyx's voice whispered from the dark, indicating that she was still alive. Then, everything came back to him. The fall over the drop off seemed endless. Gordon and Alyx held on for dear life, when the Hovercraft crashed into the bubbling water below. Luckily, the boat had righted itself and was now floating down the now silent tunnel.

Gordon let out a small groan as he tried to sit up a bit. His head spun like a top. Alyx quickly shushed him.

"Quiet." She cooed. "There's something in here."

He froze. Sweeping his head around, Gordon couldn't make out any shapes or angles in the dark. No sounds could be heard. How did Alyx think that there was something in here?

Focusing closer, Gordon's eyes became adjusted to the dark. He assessed their surroundings. They were in a large room, probably used for oil filtering. It was dome shaped and held a few platforms floating above the water.

A small splash emitted from their right.

Gordon turned, but couldn't make out the creator of the noise.

_We've got to get out of here. _

He moved his hand towards the ignition. Before he could start the boat, Alyx placed her hand atop of his.

"Gordon, don't do that."

He peered at his comrade through the darkness. Her eyes were not focused on him, however. She was looking at the ceiling. Gordon followed her gaze.

He almost missed it. A small movement on the ceiling.

No, not just the ceiling.

The entire dome seemed to move.

Gordon's hand glided underneath his right wrist, hovering over the flashlight activation switch to his H.E.V. suit. He flipped the switch, sending a beam of light through the darkness.

A loud screech reverberated throughout the dome.

_Oh, God no!_

Headcrabs practically painted the walls, all crawling overtop the other. Long, grey colored tubes dropped down from the ceiling, producing even more spider-like monsters.

A nest. They had floated into a nest of headcrabs.

Numerous screams from the small creatures caused Gordon's heart to wrench. The light from Gordon suit only seamed to infuriate the entire congregation. But, to his amazement, none of the head-huggers attacked the hovercraft.

Gordon's mind flew in a panic. If he ignited the boat, it would surely cause the Headcrabs to attack. Instead, they would have to try something drastic.

Insane, even.

He turned to Alyx, whose face was frozen with fear. Touching her arm gently, he caught her attention. He then handed her a SMG, pointing at the grenade barrel, then at a small patch of exposed rooftop, covered in frozen oil.

She sent him a look of shock.

_Good, _he thought. _She knows what I'm planning to do. _

He sent a small grin her way. She sighed, and nodded in submission.

His hand glided over the start-up key. Swapping glances, Gordon and Alyx signaled that they were both ready.

Alyx aimed the SMG towards the patch in the ceiling.

Gordon turned the key, causing the Hovercraft to roar to life. The entire dome seemed to erupt in a fury of screeching.

Alyx pulled the trigger, sending a grenade strait and true, hitting the open patch. The explosion shook the room, causing countless Headcrabs to fall from overhead. Then, Gordon pushed the Hovercraft forward, speeding towards the far end of the dome and the continuation of the tunnel.

Suddenly, Gordon's plan came to fruition. The grenade shot by Alyx caused the oil residue to catch fire, engulfing the room almost instantly. The cries of thousands of Headcrabs rang through the tunnel, following Gordon and Alyx as they escaped the nightmare.

But the nightmare decided to follow.

The flames seemed to move faster than he thought. Behind the speeding Hovercraft, he could hear the flames roaring through the pipeline.

"Aw, crap!" Alyx shouted. "I didn't think it would spread that fast!"

Gordon pushed the throttle to it's max.

_I hope Joe is watching this! _

--

"Sir!"

Joe Cramsey answered the call, running up towards the control room.

"What is it?"

"Sir, we've detected a fire in the pipeline!"

_Oh, no. Gordon and Alyx. _

"Where are the flames?"

The sensor operator checked the readings across the computer monitor. A holographic image of the pipeline appeared on the screen. "It's passing section D-82."

Joe thought for a moment, battling the possibilities in his mind. If he closed the blast doors, he might trap Alyx and Gordon. If he didn't close the doors, the fire might overcome them, wherever they are.

He would have to take that risk.

"Close the blast doors D-85 through E-20."

--

"Gordon!" Alyx shouted.

He could feel the intense heat of the fire closing in on their boat. The intense roar was now invading his hears.

"Go faster!"

But, he couldn't. He was pushing the Hovercraft as fast as he could. And still, the flames were catching up.

_Come on Joe! Close the doors!_

As if Joe had listened in on his thoughts, Gordon's wish came true. Up ahead, two thick blast doors began to slide from the walls. The Hovercraft safely passed through the first set of doors. Looking farther down the tunnel, he could see more doors closing, each one only a hundred feet apart. They would either be trapped inside one of the doors, or caught by the fire.

Gordon pushed the throttle, but remember it was at it's max. The doors started to become closer. The flames drew closer. Alyx gripped her hand in Gordon's.

His heart jumped. Farther down the tunnel, a beam of natural light pierced the darkness. He could spot a decent hole in the pipeline. If only . . .

Gordon turned to Alyx. She looked into his eyes and deciphered a "hold on" within his gaze. She nodded, squeezing his gloved hand tighter.

He gritted his teeth, deciding that this was a stupid plan. But, it was his only plan.

The hole on the left side of the pipe was only a few feet away when Gordon pulled hard to the right, sending the hovercraft gliding vertical against the right side of the pipe. He had only a few seconds to time it right. The maneuver cost the boat precious time, causing the fire to lick against the back of the craft. Gordon felt the hairs on the back of his neck sizzle. Alyx shouted, but her voice was drowned out by the scream of the flames.

_Now. _

Gordon turned hard left, using the momentum and speed of the sloping pipe to carry the hovercraft towards the other side of the tunnel. Blinding white light filled his vision as the Hovercraft flew out into the open air. An explosion of fire erupted from the hole, following the escaping pair.

Flying through the air, Gordon felt the concussion of the blast propelling the boat farther and faster towards the ground. His eye slipped open, only to spot an incoming boulder flying towards them.

Then . . . darkness.

--

_Hey, guys. All right, finals are over! This means I should have plenty of time to write more, if I so wish. I have a lot of ideas for this story and I am especially excited about the ending. So, I will try to manage my time with this one. Thank you for the reviews! More on the way!_


	5. Chapter 5: So It Begins

Alyx's senses slowly regained their luster. The searing cold on her face grew with each second. Her vision even regained as the darkness fell from her eyes. Dizziness overcame her equilibrium as she stirred into consciousness.

"Oh, God." She whispered, as the whole world seemed to spin. Raising her hand out for support, she managed to grab hold of the Hovercraft's roll bar. The full rush of freezing wind blew across her face, awakening her senses even more. Looking around, she deduced that the Hovercraft was half-buried in the deep snow. The hole in the pipe still spouted flames, but were only lingering effects of the blast.

The surrounding environment changed. Out of the blanket of snow, grey rocks seemed to sprout out of the ground, pointing towards the heavens. These boulders spread across the snow for miles, moving farther up a massive hill.

She then looked at the driver side of the boat.

It was empty.

_Gordon!_

Panic held her for a moment. Pulling herself out of the broken vehicle, Alyx franticly searched the surrounding area for her beloved companion.

She cupped her hands over her mouth. "Gordon!"

No reply.

"Gord . . .!" Before she could finish, she spotted a hint of orange metal, peeking from a small mound of snow.

_No!_

"Hang on Gordon!" She proceeded to dig at the snow, shoveling white powder behind her crouched form. Sure enough, underneath the snow, Gordon lay unconscious. Pulling the last snow away, Alyx carried the limp form above ground. She then placed her hands on his flushed face, hoping to contain some heat.

"Come on Gordon, wake up!" She smacked his face a bit, trying to wake him up.

He didn't stir.

Alyx felt her innards twist in panic. She wrapped her arms around him and started to rub her hands on his cheeks.

"Gordon! Come on! Snap out of it!"

A small whisper escaped his lips.

Alyx closed her eyes in relief, resting her forehead against Gordon's. He was alive.

Soon after, Gordon's eyes fluttered open. Alyx grinned.

"Well, look whose up."

Gordon groaned, indicating he felt like crap. She couldn't blame him. After a crash like that, they should have been dead.

He looked up at her face and grimaced. His finger followed her forehead, pointing at a small gash. She hadn't noticed it before.

"I'm fine." She said, smiling. Every time Gordon became worried about her well-being, she was flattered by his concern.

He lumbered to his feet, making sure every weapon was where it was supposed to be. Alyx followed suit, checking her custom-made pistol and Pulse rifle slung around her coat.

"Okay," She called out. "Lets find out which way we go."

Pulling out an earpiece from her utility belt, she shoved the small transmitter into her lobe.

"Joe, can you hear me?"

Static.

"Joe? Joe, do you copy?"

The radio crackled to life. _"Alyx . . .go . . .slev." _

"Joe! Your breaking up."

"_Alyx!" _Joe's voice carried through the earpiece. _"Man, am I glad to hear from you guys. Are you okay?"_

"We're fine. Just a little lost."

"_We have you on the tracking system. You guys are really close to the Dry Dock. Now, all you have to do is go farther up into the rocks. You'll stumble across it eventually." _

Alyx gazed up towards the rocky hill. "Roger that. Thanks, Joe."

"_Don't mention it. I'll keep in touch."_

The Com went dead.

"Alright, Gordon, looks like we have some walking to do."

He shrugged and heaved his shotgun across his shoulder. Alyx chuckled at his cheery demeanor. They proceeded to move farther up the hill, towards their enemy.

--

Gordon's legs felt like they were on fire. The long trek up the hill was straining his endurance. Thankfully, the steady downpour of frozen water ceased. Now, all that could be heard was the crunching of their boots against the white blanket of snow.

Gordon pulled himself atop the next boulder, and then turned around to help Alyx up. Grunting against the strain, he managed to pull his companion up. She smiled her thanks.

_God, she is beautiful. _

Before the pair could continue upward, Alyx's radio crackled.

"_Alyx, do you copy?"_

She pushed the ear bud. "Read you loud and clear, Joe."

"_I just wanted to report that we have received over two hundred reinforcements. I have also heard that the surrounding towns have even more rebels flying in. They are now pushing through the Combine line and are heading towards your position."_

Gordon and Alyx felt a flood of relief. They would be able to push the Combine out of the area and hopefully retrieve the weapon within the Borealis in peace.

"That's great, Joe! Thanks for the info."

"_Yep. Also, I wanted to tell you that you are really close. You should be able to see the complex any second now. It's just over the next hill."_

"Alright. Keep us posted."

"_Will do."_

The conversation ended, leaving Alyx and Gordon standing in the snow in silence. They pressed forward, climbing the last few yards of hill. Finally, reaching the top of the peak, shock overcame the pair.

Gordon felt his heart stop.

Alyx could not feel anything.

What they beheld was inconceivable. A massive area surrounded by sharp rocks gave the appearance of a crater the size of hundreds of football fields. Sitting in the middle of the round coliseum was a large building with no windows or doors. The structure looked like a cement box raised from the snow. What impressed Gordon was the deep crevasse surrounding the complex, looking like a medieval moat. Four smaller, triangular shaped buildings sat near the sides of the Structure, almost like small entry points into the building. Each entry point faced north, south, east and west.

The Dry Dock wasn't the thing that shocked Alyx and Gordon.

It was the huge Combine camp surrounding the deep moat. Thousands upon thousands Combine soldiers and vehicles occupied the large field, all scurrying around makeshift tents and temporary buildings. Striders patrolled the snowfields around the camp, ready for any rebel opposition.

Alyx felt a pang of hatred as she spotted a couple Advisor Pod Vehicles. The Advisors were the backbone of the Combine leadership, and dangerous to boot with their powerful telekinesis. These were the same creatures that killed her father. Gordon noticed the fear and anger in her face. He rested a hand on her shoulder. She quickly wiped loose tears from her eyes and gave a fake smile.

"I'm okay." She whispered.

Gordon grinned, sympathetically.

Giving out a small sigh, Alyx directed her attention towards her enemy.

"How are we going to get past that, Gordon? It's impossible."

He groaned. She was right. They just couldn't blast their way past thousands of Combine Overwatch. They would be dead before they even reached the bottom of the crater. Only a miracle could help them.

"_Gordon? Alyx?" _Joe's voice rose from their radio.

Alyx responded. "Yeah, Joe. We're here."

"_Okay. So you've probably spotted the thousands of Combine troops sitting between you and the Borealis."_

Alyx sighed. "Yes, Joe. We have."

A small paused followed. _"Okay, um, we are coming up with a plan. This . . . um, plan is pretty stupid, but should give off a big enough distraction to get you guys safely to the Dry Dock."_

Gordon and Alyx exchanged confused glances. "Alright, Joe. We're listening."

"_Well," _Joe's voice sounded nervous. "_Right now, we have two hundred rebels on the north eastern side of the crater. They will be attacking in a few minutes."_

Gordon felt his breath escape his lungs. Two hundred rebels wouldn't stand a chance against thousands of enemy troops with armor. Alyx knew this to be true, as well.

"Joe . . . I don't know abou . . ."

"_Trust me. We've been rattling our brains over here. This is the only way."_

Alyx shut her eyes in frustration.

"_Hey, don't worry. We have four hundred rebels that should be arriving there in a few hours. Those guys on the North side will hold their own until reinforcements arrive. Okay?"_

Alyx sat silent for a moment. "Yeah, Joe. Okay."

"_Alright. They will attack in two minutes. Get ready."_

--

After checking each weapon in their arsenal, Alyx and Gordon crouched near the top of the edge of the crater, ready to make a run for the complex. Thankfully, the sun was slowly descending behind the horizon. Darkness would provide some easy cover.

Gordon shuffled in the snow, anticipating the impending attack. Butterflies scurried around his stomach. He suddenly felt something slip into his hand. Looking down, he saw Alyx grasp his glove. Looking into her eyes, he saw a mix of fire and excitement. They smiled.

A low hum resounded from across the field. Gazing over the illuminated camp, he spotted a fast moving light flying through the air. Suddenly, the light impacted against a Strider, exploding in a ball of flame. The behemoth crashed into the snow, sending up a powdery mist. More thumps reverberated from the outer-rim, sending more rockets into the Combine camp.

Following the missiles, a roar of rebel shouts echoed across the crater. Hundreds of rebel soldiers poured from the crater's edge, running full speed towards the Combine camp. Hovercraft and Snow trucks armed with Pulse Rifles and mounted rocket launchers sped from the rocks, attacking the numerous Striders. The camp retaliated, sending a wave of Combine soldiers to meet the attacking force.

All hell broke loose.

The opposing forces met midway, colliding with guns and grenades. Shining pulse fire illuminated the field. Rockets filled the air, hitting random targets in the battle.

--

"That should keep them occupied." Alyx called out. "Let's go!"

Alyx and Gordon jumped from their position, running down the hill and into the field. They had a hundred feet of open snow to cover before entering the Combine camp. Sprinting as fast as he could, Gordon flew across the snow. Alyx kept pace, pushing herself to the limit to reach the camp. Her legs started to feel like they were on fire. Gordon exhaustion kicked in, causing him to slow gradually.

"Get down!" Alyx screamed.

Gordon obeyed, dropping into the deep snow. Seconds later, a lone strider glided over the two hiding figures in the snow. Gordon jumped back up. Looking ahead, he calculated the nearest tent was only a few more yards away. Turning around and grabbing Alyx's hand, he pushed himself to the limit, covering the remaining ground.

Raising his SMG forward, Gordon moved into a group of tents, using the flimsy black structures for cover. The ensuing battle raging on the other side of the camp kept the remaining Combine busy, allowing easy movement deeper into the encampment. Still, out-of-control missiles found their way above the camp, impacting harmlessly against the massive Dry Dock. Sounds of battle drew on, filling the air.

Alyx and Gordon peeked around each corner, checking for enemy soldiers. They moved closer to one of the triangle entrances. Using a group of large metal canisters as cover, Gordon moved closer to the entranceway.

He poked his head around the corner, watching out for Combine. The area was empty. The entrance to the Dry Dock was a heavy metal door, sticking out of the ground. He spotted a small control panel to the right of the bulkhead.

Signaling to Alyx, he asked her to stay hidden behind the boxes. She nodded.

Gordon moved out in the open, towards the Massive door.

He stopped. Glancing left and right, he checked the surrounding area.

Nothing.

But something wasn't right. It felt too easy.

Turning around, he decided to join with Alyx again.

Suddenly, everything in his body turned numb. He was unable to move his limbs. He felt his body rise into the air.

Out of the darkness, three Advisors descended down from the black shadows to claim their prey.

--

_:) C'mon guys. I need some reviews. I need to know how I'm doing. Good, bad? Sucks, amazing? _

_The beginning to the next chapter is inspired by an EPISODE 3 concept art that is floating around the internet. It is of Gordon being guarded by Advisors over a bridge. If you can find it, then you'll probably get a sense of what the Moat looks like that is surrounding the Dry Dock. _


	6. Chapter 6: Acquaintance

Gordon felt his whole body turn numb with fear. Three grub-like creatures morphed from the darkness, keeping him still with their telekinesis. Floating only a few feet above ground, the bulbous monsters hovered around their new prisoner. Their foul stench infiltrated Gordon's nostrils, filling them with a somewhat mildew smell. Low chirps flowed from each Advisor, conversing with each other.

Gordon peeked over at Alyx hiding place. He watched as she slowly pulled her pistol out from her jacket. He made eye contact and shook his head, indicating that she should wait. If she attacked, she would be overpowered by the mind-grubs.

Alyx hesitated before reluctantly replacing her gun back into it's holster.

Gordon then moved his attention to his captors.

One of the Advisors, the largest of the trio, moved closer into Gordon's face. It's mechanical face-mask was mere inches from his nose.

"_Hello, Dr. Freeman." _

Gordon's heart jumped. The voice emerged in his mind, melting through his senses. It was calm and cold, sounding like an average human's voice.

But it came from the Advisor.

"_We have been waiting for you." _The voice spoke, smooth as darkness.

He felt a chill run down his spine.

"_Now that you are here, we hope that you would help us with a certain problem." _

The other Advisors seemed to chirp in agreement.

All Gordon could do was listen.

. . . Or could he?

Gathering his courage, Gordon tried his theory.

"_Can you . . ." _He spoke in his mind. "_Can you hear me?"_

The Advisor backed away a few inches, obviously stunned.

"_Yes, Dr. Freeman. We can hear you."_

Stunned, Gordon continued. _"What is it you would have me do?"_

The Advisor paused, merely connecting his thoughts. "_We need your help in getting into the Aperture Science Dry Dock. It would seem, the A.I. living inside of that complex, does not want us in there. However, it would seem that the A.I. would let you, Gordon Freeman, enter."_

Gordon thought for a moment. "_And what if I refuse."_

"_It would be best if you wouldn't."_

With that, the Advisor moved away from Gordon face. Out from the pitch black, a fourth Advisor moved forward . . . carrying Dr. Judith Mossman in it's clutches.

Gordon felt his heart twist in a knot. _Oh, God no. _

The young doctor looked like she was convulsing as the approaching Advisor set her onto the snowy ground. She instantly fell to her knees, resting her head into the white blanket. Her outward appearance was gut wrenching.

She seemed to have constant shivers from both the cold and shock. Both her arms twisted in awkward angles. Numerous gashes lined her face and her arms. She was without winter clothing, only wearing a light sweater and jeans, both tattered and torn. Blood flowed freely from different spots on her body. Her left shoulder looked dislocated, allowing her left arm to dangle freely within her sleeve.

Dr. Mossman was near death.

But the Combine wouldn't let her die.

Gordon felt the telekinesis hold fall from him. He quickly moved to Mossman's prone body, wrapping his arms around his companion. Convulsing, Judith slowly raised her head, staring into Gordon's eyes. Tears started to form under her eyes.

"Gordon." She whispered past the tears. "I'm so sorry."

He felt warm liquid form under his own eyes, as well. Nodding, he gently pushed strands of loose red hair away from her forehead. She rested her head against his chest, shaking with emotions.

Gordon suddenly felt fury engulf his being. His face curling up in a snarl, Gordon glared at his enemy.

The voice returned in his head. "_If you do not do as we say, we will inflict more pain upon her human form."_

"_Now is the time to chose, Dr. Freeman." _A second Advisor voice infiltrated his mind.

Sitting in the snow, clutching Mossman in his arms, Gordon felt torn. He had no desire to cause more pain for his friend. If he agreed, the Combine would have access to the weapon aboard the Borealis.

Feeling the weight of the choice, Gordon made his decision.

He nodded his head, agreeing to the Advisor's bidding.

"_Good."_

--

With her hands over her mouth, Alyx choked back the emotion's rising in her throat. The sight of Dr. Mossman was too much. Warm tears developed in her eyes.

But, with incredible resistance, she held back from trying anything foolish.

The situation enfolding before her was taxing her endurance.

When she spotted the Advisors appearing out of nowhere, she panicked. If she attacked them, she could probably kill one, before the other three overpowered her. Her heart almost stopped as they seized Gordon. Gripping her gun tighter, she was prepared to witness the worst. After noticing his small signal, she decided to stay hidden and wait. She watched as the monsters surrounded her companion. Then . . . silence. Not a word was spoken between both parties.

Alyx waited patiently, hoping to find a chance to slip in.

However, as Dr. Mossman was brought into the group, she almost lost her resolve. Her friend's horrible condition was too much to bear.

After a few minutes of excruciating silence, one of the Advisors picked Judith off of the ground. The other three gathered around Gordon, accompanying him to the entranceway into the Aperture Science Complex. The massive door rolled out of the way, allowing the uncanny group to enter.

Alyx crouched, ready to sprint for the door. Hopefully, the Advisors wouldn't know of her presence.

Before she could move, a gloved hand wrapped around her mouth, pulling her back into the shadows.

--

Gordon walked forward through the door. Glancing behind his shoulder, he could spot the four Advisors floating mere inches behind his back. No chance for escape.

Looking around, Gordon found himself walking down a large corridor, slowly angled downward. It was wide enough to hold a couple of trucks. As he walked, his boots clacked against the metal floor, echoing farther down the passageway.

"_Please move faster, Dr. Freeman."_

Gordon sent a small glare at the Advisors before moving.

After a few minutes of traveling, the floor leveled out and the hall became darker. At the far end of the corridor was another large door. As they approached, he spotted the Aperture Science logo painted on the bulkhead, looking like a sharp spiral encircling the middle.

One of the Advisors glided towards a control panel to the left, using its telepathy to punch in a code. The door slid apart, revealing a wide bridge. Gordon moved forward cautiously. He felt shock overcome him.

The bridge spanned the deep moat, floating over a long chasm. Looking downward, Gordon felt a sense of vertigo, seeing how deep the moat really was. Sheer darkness filled the bottom of the trench.

Looking up above, the edge of the moat seemed a hundred feet over his head. Sounds of battle echoed against the walls. The walls of the trench itself looked to be made out of mechanical materials. Wires, components and fluorescent lights lined the cliffs, falling down towards the bottom.

"_Please move, Dr. Freeman."_

He glanced behind, looking at Dr. Mossman's broken form. Inside, his innards felt torn. If he was going to keep her safe, he would have to obey his captors.

Gordon walked over the bridge, reaching the next door on the other side. The door split on its own, revealing the next room. He squinted his eyes against the bright light pouring through the door. The Aperture Science reception room was huge, holding only a desk in the middle of the round room. The white tiles and walls gave the area a pure look. Two spiral staircases flanked the room's sides, rising to two balconies wrapping near the ceiling. A lone desk sat in the center, providing the only furniture within eyesight. At the back of the room was something that looked like elevator doors.

Gordon moved towards the desk, cautiously. Something about the room bothered him. It was still. No noise. Just silence.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed instantly. Behind him, the Advisors seemed nervous. They slowly glided back towards the door. Gordon backed away, glancing around the room for any signs of danger.

"_Hello there?"_

Gordon almost jumped out of his suit. The sudden outburst caught him off guard. The voice called out from hidden speakers, directed towards the newcomers.

"_Welcome to the Aperture Science Dry Dock number 5582. I am sorry, but this is a restricted area."_

The hollow, female voice was monotone and lifeless. Gordon swiftly guessed that this was the Aperture Science A.I. Joe was talking about.

"_I am going to have to ask . . ."_

The voice paused.

"_Doctor Gordon Freeman?"_

The voice changed, sounding happy and excited.

"_Doctor Gordon Freeman!" _The voice shouted.

Gordon stood in silence, not knowing how to respond.

"_I am happy you are here! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is GLaDOS. I am the supervisor of this instillation."_

Gordon tried to smile politely, being that in the current situation, it was a difficult task. GLaDOS seemed to notice the Advisors, because her voice dropped a few octaves.

"_I see you have those scary creatures with you."_

Gordon glanced at the floating grubs. One Advisor moved closer.

"We are friends of Dr. Freeman." The Advisor called out, using it's personal speakers to converse with the A.I.

"Dr. Freeman has allowed us to accompany him into your complex. We only ask, that you would allow us safe passage inside."

A sound permitted through the room, almost resembling a laugh.

"_Oh, splendid. I would be happy to have Gordon Freeman tour my facility. As you possibly know, he is a great hero against your massive oppression against the Humans. He is now my hero as well."_

Gordon glanced at the Advisor. If it had a face, it would be furious by that last comment. GLaDOS didn't seem to care, though. At the far end of the room, the elevator doors parted.

"Thank you." The Advisor moved forward towards the doors.

As Gordon walked with his enemy, a small hint of movement to his right caught his eye. He looked up into the shadows, unable to pinpoint the movement.

They were about to board the elevator when the Advisor holding Dr. Mossman stopped. It turned left and right, scanning the area. It then chirped out a command to its fellow companions.

But too late . . .

Pulse fire rounds shredded its outer skin, sending waves of yellow blood out of it's wounds. With a loud screech, the Advisor fell to the ground, dropping Dr. Mossman with it. Gordon felt the telekinesis holding him drop from his body. He instantly dove for Judith, covering his body atop her crumpled form for her protection. Thousands of bullets and energy rounds filled the air, slamming into the remaining Advisors. In a matter of seconds, the massive enemies all lay on the tiled floor, bleeding out their innards.

After the mayhem, Gordon glanced up at the balcony. Alyx melted out of the shadows, running towards him. She instantly crouched down, wrapping her arms around his neck. After a quick squeeze, she released.

"Sorry, we're late."

Gordon shrugged. Alyx then directed her attention towards Judith. Fresh tears began to develop. Judith stared wide-eyed at her, almost dumbfounded.

"Alyx . . ." She whispered.

Alyx quickly shushed her friend. "Don't talk. We are gonna get you out of here."

Gordon stood, leaving Judith in Alyx's care. He quickly checked all the guns still connected to his body. The Advisors had kept almost all of his guns on his person, but because of their power, the weapons were rendered useless. But after a quick count, he was relieved to have working weapons, including his gravity gun and SMG.

Out of the shadows, five rebels moved into the light. Each rebel greeted Gordon with handshakes, happy to have the famous scientist with them.

"Well, hey there, champ."

Gordon felt his heart jump. He recognized that voice.

The last person to step into the light was Barney Calhoun.

--

_Okay guys. I hope this chapter was satisfactory. :) It was a bit tough. Most of it was based off of an Episode 3 concept art that's floating around the Internet. But . . . Yeah. More on the way!_


	7. Chapter 7: World of Pure Imagination

Inside her main core, GLaDOS experienced feelings that could only be described as excitement and awe. Having Doctor Gordon Freeman within her complex was a real honor. And after watching those vile Advisors being blasted into goo only added relief to her anxieties.

The Combine outside of the Dry Docks walls were constantly trying to gain access to her building. The first time they did slip in, they almost scared her to death. She quickly dispatched them with remote turrets. Shortly after the small encounter, she decided to surf the information highway, to gain more knowledge of the outside world. That's how she stumbled upon a report about Dr. Freeman.

Her new hero infatuated GLaDOS. Anyone who was willing to destroy these horrible creatures deserved her respect.

Using the cameras lining the walls, she quickly assessed Gordon's companions. The one crumpled on the floor looked in dire need of medical attention, but would survive for the time being. The second woman taking care of the wounded bothered her sensors. Something about that human only sought to annoy.

GLaDOS watched as Dr. Freeman hugged one of the so-called "rebels". Obviously, these two were close friends. Judging by the surprise on Dr. Freeman's face, he was not expecting the newcomer's presence.

--

Gordon embraced Barney, still shocked to see his friend here. Barney chuckled as they pulled away.

"Well, it looks like your still making trouble."

Gordon smiled. He glanced at the condition of his old friend. Small cuts and scrapes lined his face, signs of earlier battles. His jet-black hair was ragged and dangling over his brow. The Civil Patrol uniform he wore sported a few tears and small blood stains. In other terms, Barney had looked better. Despite the dreary appearance, he still held a big smile towards their surroundings.

Before he could continue, Barney glanced over Gordon's shoulder; spotting Dr. Mossman crouched on the floor. His face turned pale. He jogged up to her position and knelt down.

"Dr. Mossman . . ." He whispered. He almost rested his hand on her back, but decided against it. It looked as if her whole body was broken. Barney felt his emotion's wallow up inside.

Mossman simply gave a weak smile and mouthed his name.

Standing up, Barney ran a hand down his face, trying to cover up the moisture developing under his eyes. Alyx stood next to him along with Gordon.

Alyx rested a hand on his shoulder. "She's going to be alright, Barney."

He nodded.

"So, how did you get here?"

Barney gave a small sigh. "After leaving the station, my train barely made it out of the blast zone when the Citadel exploded. My team and I decided to make our way to White Forest. However, with Combine patrols thickening across the countryside, it was very difficult to make any good time."

Barney paused, recollecting a past memory.

"By the time we reached White Forest, we found that the facility was emptying, under the command of Kleiner . . ." Barney glanced in Alyx's eyes. "I heard about your father the minute I got there. I'm so sorry, Alyx."

Alyx bit her lip, nodding.

"We also found out that you guys had left to find the Borealis. So, we grabbed the next helicopter to the arctic, hoping to catch up with you guys. Dr. Kleiner, Dr. Magnuson and D0g all made the flight with us. When we arrived, we heard that you guys were somewhere inside the oil pipes. So, Kleiner decided it would be a good idea to send reinforcements. We managed to gather over three hundred troops and guided them to the known position of the Borealis. Then, we attacked, giving you guys a chance to sneak in."

Barney scratched the back of his neck.

"My guys out there are great soldiers . . . but they are not going to hold out long. We need to get going, Gordon, and find that ship as soon as possible."

Feeling a sense of panic, Gordon nodded in agreement. Alyx turned and looked up at the ceiling.

"GLaDOS?" She called out into the air.

The hollow voice of the Aperture A.I. rang out through hidden speakers. "_Yes? How may I be of assistance?"_

--

GLaDOS felt like "rolling her eyes" as the human dubbed "Alyx" asked for her. This was supposed to be a glorious time with Dr. Freeman, and his companion was simply taking hold of the situation. Right from the start, GLaDOS did not respect this particular person.

"_Yes? How may I be of assistance?" _GLaDOS replied, trying to sound polite.

"We need to get to the Borealis and fast."

The supercomputer huffed to her. She would be happy to escort Dr. Freeman and his friends to her ship. But first . . .

"_Of course. If that is where Dr. Freeman needs to go."_

She allowed the elevator doors at the end of the room to part. "_Please step into the elevator and I will take you to the testing areas."_

GLaDOS noticed a frown appear on the young woman's face. "But, we need to get to the Borealis."

"_The fastest way to the Borealis is through the testing areas." _The A.I. lied. "_You must simply pass through a few stations."_

Alyx sent a skeptical look towards Gordon.

"_Is there a problem?"_

After a few moments of silence, Alyx responded. "If you say so." She turned back to the rebels. "Okay, gang, lets get this show on the road. Pile into the lift."

The soldiers obeyed, hauling their gear into the cramped elevator. One rebel was in charge of carrying Dr. Mossman. Gordon, Barney and Alyx followed, squeezing themselves into the round room. The doors slid together, followed by a soft click. A small jolt indicated that the lift was traveling downward.

Alyx became curious. "GLaDOS? Can you tell us what special technology is on the Borealis?"

If she had lips, GLaDOS would have smiled. "_Unfortunately, I can not relieve that information. It is Alpha clearance only . . . .sckoseknaglgoodigapeacnbc." _

Gordon felt his heart jump, as the speakers seemed to scramble themselves. GLaDOS' voice seemed to garble itself in static. As soon as it started, it abruptly stopped.

"_I am sorry about that. We are having some difficulty with the internal systems."_

One of the rebels muttered underneath his breath, "That's reassuring."

The voice from the speakers seemed to change to an excited tone. "_Dr. Freeman. May I say that it is an honor to show you my facility. There is much to . . . "_

A small pause emitted.

"_Excuse me for a moment."_

Gordon exchanged a confused glance with Alyx, who simply smiled and shrugged. This A.I. was turning out to be a peculiar character. Inside, he felt a little distrust with the machine, but decided it would be best to keep on her "good" side.

"_I'm back." _GLaDOS' voice appeared again. "_It would seem that the 'Combine' have infiltrated the North, West and Eastern sides of the complex. Although I have my defensive measures in place, I doubt I will be able to keep them at bay for only a short time."_

Closing his eyes in frustration, Gordon let out a small sigh. Alyx whispered a sarcastic "great" underneath her breath.

"_They are now moving freely through the facility. However, it will take them some time before they reach your position, which will give us some time to pass the testing areas." _

--

The elevator slowed its decent. Gordon leveled his gun towards the door. Even through they were inside a secure area of the Aperture Science dock, he knew they would have to keep every precaution. The doors slipped open, revealing a plain, white room. It was empty.

The group moved out, checking every corner of the room. At first, Gordon felt confused. There were no doors or windows, only four metal walls. Alyx was about to inquire about the strange surroundings when a soft click reverberated from the walls. In the center of the room, the floor opened, revealing a secret panel. Eight guns swiftly pointed at the square hole.

A small platform appeared from the opening, sliding up from the floor. Gordon tensed, ready for anything. Shocked, he loosened his grip on the SMG, spotting the small round pastry sitting on the top the rising platform. Alyx felt her mouth open in surprise. Barney just scratched his head in confusion.

"_Would anyone like any cake before proceeding?"_

Sure enough, a chocolate flavored cake, garnished with small raspberries, sat upon the top of the platform, sporting a few lit candles. Gordon and Alyx exchanged surprised looks.

"Are you serious?" Barney called out, almost chuckling.

"_Of course. Do you not want any cake?"_

Alyx shook her head. "I'm really sorry, but we don't have any time for cake."

A long paused followed. "_You do not want cake?" _Her voice seemed to drop a few octaves, sounding menacing.

"I already filled up on cake earlier." Barney tapped his belly, smiling.

"_Fine." _GLaDOS spat. "_Maybe later. Portal will open in 3 . . .2 . . .1. Opening."_

At the far end of the room, an oval shaped hole opened, surrounded by an orange tint. Gordon was once again shocked, finding a different room on the other side of the hole.

"Wait?" Alyx asked, bewildered. "Did you say portal? Is that a portal?!"

"_Yes." _

"Whoa." Barney bellowed. "That's pretty nifty."

"Um, is it safe to pass through?"

"_Of course. Please pass through the portal to move forward to the next room."_

Gordon stepped forward. Hesitating for only a second, he walked through the portal. Feeling a sense of vertigo, only for a moment, Gordon quickly rebalanced his equilibrium. He found himself standing in a small, white hallway. The remaining rebels, along with Alyx and Barney joined him in the new area.

"_Please move down the hallway towards the first testing area."_

The group obeyed, cautiously jogging down the long hallway. At the far end the hall was another door, which slid apart as Gordon approached. The new room was a bit bigger, holding a wide staircase to a new floor below. Near the ceiling of the room was what looked like a glass observation room. An empty observation room. The opposite corner of the ceiling held a plastic tube dangling from above. At the end of the room were two hallways. Gordon guessed that these led to more test chambers.

At the bottom of the stairs was another platform, holding a devise that Gordon had never seen before. It was oval shaped and covered in white plastic. Three tendril-like arms stuck out at the front end of the gun-shaped technology.

The group stepped down to the bottom floor, slowly approaching the devise.

"What is it?" Barney asked.

"_It is the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Devise."_

Small restraining bars slid off of the Portal gun.

"_You may now take the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Devise, Dr. Freeman."_

Gordon's eyes widened. _A handheld portal devise? Oh, that's cool. _

He stepped forward, reaching out to grasp his new treasure.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Alyx shouted. Gordon turned to find a big grin on her face. "Excuse me, but I think it is my turn to get the cool gun, Mr. Gravity Gun."

Gordon's mouth dropped. However, she did have a point. He had the Gravity Gun, which was deprived from Alyx's use. He tilted his head to the side, showing his annoyance. Alyx moved forward, plucking the Portal Gun from it's cradle and shooting a small loving glance towards Gordon, who could only sit back and watch.

"_Wait . . . "_GLaDOS tried to protest. "_That was for . . ." _

After a stressed moment, she reluctantly allowed Alyx to have control of her devise.

"_No matter. I have something else for you, Dr. Freeman. Something more thrilling and important."_

Gordon felt a glimmer of hope. _Well, maybe this isn't entirely a let down. _

"_If you would direct your attention to the vital apparatus vent near the right corner of the room."_

Gordon excitedly obeyed.

"_Dispensing a Weighted Companion Cube in 3 . . . 2 . . .1."_

The tube opened, dispensing a small, grey cube, covered in pink hearts.

"_The Weighted Companion Cube will accompany you through the testing areas. Please take care of it."_

Gordon stood in silence, confused and dumbfounded. This small block of metal was the gift from GLaDOS?

"Um," Barney tried to keep his laughter inside. "What does it do?"

GLaDOS thought for a moment. "_It provides comfort and friendship." _

Behind him, Gordon could hear Alyx laughing into her hands. Groaning, he reluctantly approached the cube. After trying to lift the block, he found it too heavy. He pulled his Gravity Gun connected to the lower part of his back and pulled the cube into it's vortex. He then turned back and joined the rest of the rebels, who were too busy snickering amongst themselves.

"Wow," Alyx laughed. "Don't hurt yourself with that, Gordon."

He sent her a glare that only achieved to make her giggle even more.

Alyx then proceeded to practice with her new Portal gun. She found two triggers controlling the two Portals. Pointing the gun at the wall, she pulled the first trigger, producing a solid orange portal. She then proceeded to point it at the floor, pulled the second trigger, and produced a blue portal swirling on the ground. Before Gordon could protest, Alyx jumped into the blue portal, flying out of the orange portal a split second later. She landed hard on her backside.

"Okay." She chuckled. "I think I need some practice."

"_Please, be very . . ." _

GLaDOS' voice died out again. It reappeared again, this time sounding panicked.

"_Uh, oh."_

Alyx frowned. "What do you mean 'Uh, oh'?"

"_It seems I have miscalculated the speed in which the Combine move. They are currently . . ."_

Gordon didn't even hear the last part. Suddenly looking up at the Observation room, he spotted a dark creature run full speed through the thin glass. It flew in the air for a second before landing hard against the ground, shaking the room. The broken shards barely hit the ground as Gordon realized that a Hunter stood in their midst. Panicked, the surrounding rebels leveled their pulse rifles at the creature. The Hunter only seemed to glare at the orange clad man, carrying a cube.

Gordon could hear more Hunters galloping near the adjacent halls, followed by the radio chatter of Combine Overwatch.

The rebels formed a small circle, swiftly moving the wounded Mossman near the safety of the middle.

"Alright!" Barney smiled, cocking his personal pulse rifle. "Now the fun begins.

--

_Okay, guys. I hope you enjoyed this one. It was the hardest chapter so far. But, it was still fun. :) Reviews are always helpful. A special thanks to all of you who have already reviewed. More on the way!_


	8. Chapter 8: Deadly Parting

--

--

Frozen. Time froze. Gordon felt everything slow to a crawl. He only felt the shotgun in his hand, shaking from the stress of the situation. The monster standing within their midst seemed to breathe fear into everyone present in the room. With under a dozen weapons pointing at the Hunter, Gordon still felt no peace. The surrounding soldiers felt tense, each one ready for the inevitable attack.

Seconds passed. Slow seconds. The beast screamed, causing the already shaken rebels to jump. Finally . . .

In unison, the guns discharged, ripping through the outer plating of the Hunter. It instantly charged forward towards Gordon, intent on crushing its prey. He squeezed the trigger, sending shell after shell into the mechanical nightmare. It only seemed to flinch slightly with each blow. Gordon pumped one last shell into the chamber then let the round fly. It penetrated the Hunters orbital sensor, passing out the back of it's head. The monster fell to the ground, still skidding across the tile floor. Gordon simply stepped out of the way as it impacted against the opposite wall.

Turning towards the opposite pair of hallways, the sinister radio chatter of Combine Overwatch echoed through the passageways. Gordon slipped two grenades from his belt and primed the explosives. After waiting precious seconds, he simultaneously threw each devise down a different hallway. As if on queue, squads of Combine soldiers appeared in the passageways, firing as they advanced.

They did not notice the grenades rolling pass their boots.

Two ear-piercing explosions silenced their radio communication forever.

More screeching caught Gordon's attention. He turned, looking back at the hallway they had just come from. A larger squad of Combine troops and Hunters spilled through the opening. Alyx acted quickly.

"Get through the hallways! Now!"

The rebels obeyed, sprinting through the pair of hallways. Gordon started to move, but felt a tremendous force slam into his back. He felt the air rush past him before hitting the ground again. Looking back up, he found another Hunter ready to charge. Franticly looking around, he found his shotgun underneath the beast's legs. The Hunter squealed in delight, producing two large "fangs", the same sharp talons that had sliced through Alyx's abdomen near the mines.

With eyes wide with terror, Gordon glanced around for any salvation. The Hunter charged, screaming for it's victim's life. In a panic, Gordon spotted the Companion cube lying out of reach a few feet away. With one fluid motion, he slid the gravity gun from his back and sucked the cube towards him. In one instant, the Hunter was upon him, it's "teeth" ready to skewer his body. Gordon shoved the Companion Cube between him and the oncoming danger. He suddenly felt a fantastic presser against his arms. He fought, pushing the cube forward. The Hunter dug it's fangs into the metal box. It pulled back, trying to shake the cube from it's sharp mandibles. Gordon pulled the revolver from his hip and fired, instantly tearing through the monsters body and killing it. He quickly rose from the floor, used his gravity gun to pull his shotgun to his person, and ran down one of the hallways.

Gordon followed one group holding Dr. Mossman, while Alyx and Barney lead the other through the opposite hallway. Mere seconds later, enemy pulse fire erupted through the hall.

Gordon followed behind his group through the twist and turns of the passageway. Up ahead, the wall opened revealing a small "Pod" shaped machine. It was short and held a single red "eye" in the center. As they passed, the small devise uttered a child-like "_hello_". Jogging only a few steps around the next corner, Gordon glanced over his shoulder, back at the pod. It called out, saying, "_there you are"_, then seemed to split apart, revealing twin guns, which started to spray it's ordinance down the hall.

Gordon guessed that the small turret was part of GLaDOS' defense. It kept firing until a lone Hunter pounced atop it, crushing it with it's long mandibles.

"_Owww,"_ the turret called out before the Hunter crushed it again, this time silencing the little guy.

Gordon sped up, running full speed. They entered another large room, filled with an assortment of raised platforms and small trenches burrowing into the floor. As his group entered, Alyx and Barney appeared at the far right of the room, each one firing behind themselves.

Gordon turned to find the last Hunter had caught up. He fired, but was not quick enough. The beast fired it's explosive fletches, intent on killing it's enemies. Gordon dove out of harms way, but a rebel was not so fortunate. Three fletches instantly connected with his head, sticking out like satanic feathers. He screamed out of pain and fear just before they exploded, ending his life. The remaining rebels kept their fire up, but the Hunter claimed another victim with it's weapon before crumpling to the ground dead.

--

Alyx shouted, pumping more rounds into their advancing enemy. Barney kept his fire up as well, backing away as soon as his clip was dry. Two more mechanical beasts appeared, followed by soldiers.

"Keep your fire on 'em, boys!" Barney shouted.

Using the tight space of the Hallway, the rebels were able to bottleneck the oncoming enemy into one tight space, making easier to bring the Combine soldiers down.

Alyx glanced to her left, spotting Gordon fighting madly on his side of the room, but could see more Combine pouring out of the opposite hallway.

_Looks like he could use some assistance. _

She pulled the portal gun from her back and aimed the devise on the far wall near Gordon. She squeezed the second trigger, sending a blue portal towards the other end. Then, turning towards the nearest wall, she pulled the first trigger, producing an orange portal near her position. Before she could pass through, a Hunter managed to slip past Barney's defenses. Alyx gasped as the monster sprinted full speed towards her person. She ran towards the portal, praying that she would reach it before . . .

A scream behind her indicated that the beast was almost atop her. She pushed her legs, feeling them burn from the strain. The vibration behind her grew intense.

She jumped for the portal, slipping through the oval to the other side of the room. Closing her eyes, she prepared for the worst. But, nothing happened. There was no killing blow from the Hunter. Finally realizing that she had her eyes closed, she opened them up. She almost chuckled at the sight before her.

The Hunter had managed to wedge itself in the Portal, seeing that it was too big to pass through. Alyx casually stood up and strolled towards the opening. The Hunter struggled, trying to free itself. She gingerly pointed her shotgun, point blank range at the creature's skull.

"Sorry, Charlie."

The Hunter experienced death quickly.

Alyx quickly joined Gordon and the rest of the rebels, who had taken cover in a trench. She reloaded, and then sent her companion a quick grin. In unison, they both rose, firing on the last of the Combine soldiers. Unfortunately, the squad leader of the enemy managed to let one grenade fly, strait into the trench. Grabbing Dr. Mossman into his arms, Gordon shoved himself out of the hole, along with Alyx. A split second later and the explosion claimed the lives of four rebels, who were not so fortunate in jumping out of the trench. Covering Mossman with his body, Gordon fired upon the last of the enemy, quickly diminishing their ranks.

He gave out a deep breath, letting his head hit the floor. Alyx closed her eyes and let her body relax on the tile. She reached out and grasped Gordon hand. He glanced over, seeing that she was peeking from the corner of her eyes and smiling. He smiled back.

_Well, that was easy, _He thought.

Looking back at the other side of the room . . . Gordon's face paled. The remaining rebels were lying on the floor, dead. He also spotted Barney, leaning against the wall . . . bleeding.

"Barney!" Alyx jumped to her feet and ran towards her friend. Gordon followed, carrying Dr. Mossman in his arms. Moving closer, he could spot a large gash embedded in Barney's right shoulder, allowing blood to flow freely down the front of his uniform. Alyx knelt down, holding Barney's face in her hands.

"Barney! Can you hear me?!"

A small cough escaped his lips. Alyx breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yep," Barney wheezed. "I'm okay."

"Okay," Alyx began to pull gauze from her utility belt, "We are gonna have to stop the bleeding."

Barney hissed as she pushed a wad of bandage into the gaping hole. Alyx then proceeded to wrap the strip around his ribs, holding the bandage in place. The wad of gauze was already turning a faded crimson color.

"That should do it."

The ex-security guard flexed his arms, instantly causing more pain to arise.

"Ow."

Pulling a needle from her utility belt, Alyx slipped the syringe into Barney's vein. "This will help with the pain."

"Fantastic."

Dr. Mossman weakly turned her head, wincing a bit at the small feat. "Oh, suck it up, you pansy."

Barney sat in shock, before chuckling. "Wow, doc, I didn't know you had it in you."

A small laugh escaped Mossman's lips.

After the small moment of mirth, Barney's face turned serious. Thinking for a moment, he directed his gaze to Alyx.

"Unfortunately, Dr. Mossman and I will not be accompanying you."

Confused, Alyx took a step back. "What? What do you mean?"

"Well, for one thing, we are in no condition to be pressing forward towards a dangerous boat. Second, we would just slow you down."

Alyx shook her head. "No. That's not going to happen."

Barney smirked. "You know its true, Alyx. Trust me, I'll be able to carry Judith most of the way. I'll call in a transport to take us to the nearest rebel encampment."

A flustered look replaced her calm features. Trying to find an excuse to keep Barney with them, Alyx could not find one.

"But . . . Barney . . ."

He slowly rose from the tile floor and moved close to his old companion. "Trust me, okay. This is what needs to happen."

The smile upon his lips slightly calmed Alyx's nerves.

Barney's eyes directed towards the ceiling. "GLaDOS?"

The hollow voice replied. "_Yes?"_

"Are there any Combine between us and the back door?"

"_Negative. I will be able to keep the enemy forces at bay in those sectors."_

The grin upon his face widened as he directed his gaze at Alyx. "See. Nothing to worry about."

In an instant, Alyx wrapped her arms around her old friend and squeezed. He hugged her back with the same care.

After a few seconds of embrace, the pair parted. Barney moved his attention to Gordon, who was filled with emotions. Outstretching his hand, the Black Mesa veterans shook their goodbyes.

"See you later, Gordon." Barney whispered. He knew that this handshake would probably be their last. "Be safe."

Gordon shook his head, trying to keep the moister from developing in his eyes. He then transferred Dr. Mossman into Barney's waiting arms. Mossman instantly clutched his neck. The two groups stood in silence for a moment. Then, Barney walked out of the room, carrying the wounded doctor in his arms.

Alyx and Gordon exchanged glances of worry.

"_Shall we proceed?" _GLaDOS' voice made the couple jump. Gordon took a deep breath before pulling out his SMG. Alyx pulled her custom made pistol from her coat.

"Let's go."

"_Very good. We are nearing the Borealis. Please move down the next hall."_

They obeyed their robotic host and jogged down the next dark passageway.

--

_Alrighty, guys. I really hope you liked this one. It took me a while, so I apologize for that. But, we are finally getting to the Borealis. : ) _

_Please review! You don't know how much those are helping me. Thank you so much to you who already have reviewed. More on the way! _


	9. Chapter 9: Pushing Both Ways

--

--

After ten minutes of running down the last hallway, Gordon became winded. His breath came out in heaves. Alyx felt the same way, her legs burning from the exertion of the sprint.

"_The entryway to the dock is at the next door." _GLaDOS announced, almost chipper like.

Sure enough, just ahead, a large bulkhead door stood in their path. Slowing down to a jog, Gordon took the moment to catch his breath. Alyx checked behind them, making sure nobody had followed. The hall remained empty. No pursuing footsteps echoed.

"Whew." She blew out. "Hope we don't have to run like that again anytime soon."

Gordon simply smiled before pulling his shotgun from over his shoulder.

"_Dock entryway opening in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . ." _

The large door rumbled before pulling apart slowly. Alyx and Gordon leveled their weapons, ready for any surprises on the other side.

They were not prepared for the surprise.

The door slid apart, revealing an awesome sight. Gordon and Alyx lowered their weapons in shock. Stepping slowly forward, Gordon entered the dock.

The "room" was in the shape of a massive silo stretching far above and below. It looked like it could hold hundreds of ships. The pair stepped upon a platform that stuck out of the side of the room. Dozens of similar platforms stuck out at different heights and areas, each one carrying other massive doorways leading to different parts of the facility. Their platform simply stopped a few steps from the door.

Gordon approached the edge cautiously. Peeking over, he found that they were hundreds of feet up in the air. At the bottom floor was, what looked like, a clear underground lake, leading through an open ice cave. A slight feeling vertigo fell upon him, causing him to step back to safety.

"Gordon." Alyx whispered. He looked over, noticing that her gaze was fixed on something. Following her eyes, he found out what she was looking at.

A few levels up, connected to a platform and dangling from support lines, hovered a single red ship.

On the side read "Borealis".

_There it is, Eli. Your goal for us._

The fabled ship was rusty and old looking, not at all the symbol of unspeakable power. Sparks fell from its hold, obviously indicating that it was under repair. Unfortunately for Alyx and Gordon, their objective was conveniently on the other side of the chasm. To make matters worse, it looked like the Combine had beaten them to it.

A handful of Overwatch soldiers patrolled the ship's deck. Groups of soldiers carrying engineering equipment seemed to moved in and out of it's hull, barking orders to their subordinates.

"How are we going to get across without being noticed?" Alyx whispered, but speaking mostly to herself.

Looking around, Gordon could see big cargo boxes dangling from chains, which attached to the ceiling hundreds of feet up above them. If only . . .

He caught Alyx's attention and pointed at the boxes. She understood his plan but frowned.

"Gordon, I don't think . . ." Looking at the cargo crates, she found a path they could take overtop of them that would provide perfect cover from the guards. After heaving a big sight, she simply gave an "alright".

Gordon nodded. They both holstered their weapons and took a few steps back. The nearest cargo crate was a few yards from the platform's edge. They would have to jump pretty far.

"Okay." Alyx breathed. "On the count of three. One . . . two . . . three!"

They both moved as one, sprinting forward. Gordon pushed his legs to their limit, gaining speed with each step. The edge sped up to him. With one last burst of speed, he pushed himself from the ledge and into open air.

Soaring through the space, Gordon impacted awkwardly against the container. Alyx followed, landing next to him.

"Whoa. Now that was a jump." She giggled.

They stood and spotted the next crate. It was higher than the last, but the doors were opened, allowing a clean landing inside the cargo holder. Gordon and Alyx exchanged smiles before sprinting across their current container and jumping into thin air.

--

A wave of pain shot through Barney's wounded arm, causing him to hiss through clenched teeth. Judith, who was clinging to his supporting arm, noticed her companion's pain.

"Are you alright?"

After a few seconds of silence, the ex security guard replied. "I'll be okay. We're almost there, anyways."

They had just crossed the massive moat bridge and were now entering the last, long hallway, leading towards the exit bulkhead door. Traveling with a wounded arm and carrying broken friend across a huge facility was starting to take its toll. Exhaustion etched at his features. Even Judith began to grow fatigued. Luckily, the doorway out of the hall was just within view.

After a few more moments of limping, the pair reached the metal doorway. Low vibrations reverberated across the passageway, indicating that the battle outside was still raging outside.

Barney stopped just outside the door, allowing a few moments of rest. After leaning Judith against the wall comfortably, he activated his COM unit.

"Lambda 17, this is Calhoun. Do you copy?"

Only static filled the unit.

"Lambda 17, are you there?"

"_He . . .do . . . Barney Cal . . ."_

"Lambda 17!"

"_Yeah . . . We're here." _

_Finally. "_I need immediate extraction."

"_Oh God. Alright, where are you?"_

"East side back door."

"_Okay. Well, I can be there in three minutes. Just be careful. It's hell out here."_

"We'll be out there to meet you. Thanks."

After deactivating the conversation, Barney slipped the unit onto his belt and leaned back against the wall. Checking the wound, he found that the gash in his shoulder was already starting to clog. _That's gonna hurt tomorrow._

"Do you think they will make it?"

The sound of Judith's voice caught Barney's attention.

"I'm sorry?" Barney replied. "Who are you talking about?"

A tear fell from Mossman's eyes. "Gordon and Alyx."

_Oh. _Barney didn't know how to reply. "Um, well, they have made it this far."

Judith glanced at her companion before hugging her knees. "I didn't want to leave them."

Inside, he felt the same way. He scooted closer, bringing his gaze into her eyes. "They have survived some of the worst things in this world. I'm pretty sure they'll come out of this alive."

Judith nodded, feeling a bit relieved.

"Alright," He continued. "Now listen. Once we get out there, I want you to keep your eyes on me. Don't look around no matter what. Okay?"

Judith nodded again.

"Okay. I'm gonna carry you. Just keep your eyes on me."

He slipped his arms under her body and lifted her up comfortably. Then, after punching the "open" button on the nearby panel, he looked back into his companion's eyes.

"Just hold on."

The doors separated, revealing hell itself.

Barney sprinted forward, crunching across the newly fallen snow. Instantly, a wave of heat and pressure passed over his body as a nearby explosion impacted into the ground. All around them, rebels were behind the cover of large cargo containers, shooting around the perimeter of the large facility. Along the outer rim of the crater were thousands of Combine troops, trying to make their way towards the defending rebel line. Hundreds of Striders grumbled down towards the opposing force, punching holes into the line with it's powerful main canon. Above, the air was filled with aircraft from both sides. Combine drop ships cruised through the air, providing horrible fire from above. Captured rebel helicopters provided some air support, along with troop copters allowing reinforcements once and a while.

Barney ducked to the ground as two enemy dropships made a pass over the camp, raining plasma fire upon the defenseless rebels below. Covering Judith, he screamed as the dangerous ammunition impacted the ground around them, but thankfully, missing the pair entirely. Barney resumed his run, moving towards the flat plain where rebel dropships were landing. Sure enough, two helicopter ships flew out from the rising smoke, traveling towards the landing area. The aircraft landed, allowing fresh troops to pile out of their holds. Barney approached the nearest one, it being labeled across it's side "Lambda 17".

The open side allowed him to rest Judith comfortably on the benches lining the inside. Just as he jumped in himself, the accompanying helicopter nearby exploded in a ball of flame. A nearby Strider had struck it with it's main canon.

"Go, go, go!" Barney screamed at the pilot.

Not one to argue, the aircraft lifted off of the ground and into higher airspace, away from the dangerous ground fire. Fortunately, they managed to slip away from the Combine gunships, unharmed.

Looking out the open door, Barney could see the surrounding area. Hundreds upon thousands of enemy troops and vehicles occupied the northern side of the crater, and where making their way to the facility, pushing the rebels back. Dozens of enemy landing zones pocketed the snowy landscape, each one active with never-ending dropships, allowing enemy reinforcements to take the place of their fallen comrades.

The rebels wouldn't hold out for long.

_Gordon. Please hurry. _

A low, humming sound pierced through the noises of battle. Barney directed is gaze to the southern part of the crater. His heart jumped with elation.

What looked like an army of five hundred vortigaunts marched towards the rebels. Each one shouted their war cries, shrilling and guttural across the massive battleground. In front of the army were the commanders, riding atop train antlions and carrying large staffs. With one last cry from the commanders, the massive horde ran forward, each glowing with electrical energy. The Combine troops began to panic, but soon directed their fire upon the advancing aliens. They retaliated in turn, sending energy bolt after energy bolt at their foes.

Barney couldn't help but shout for joy.

_Well, that will buy Gordon some time!_

--

_Whew. :D Hoped you liked it guys. Sorry it took so long. I've been having some school issues, so I've missed out on some writing opportunities. Pleas review! It helps a lot. Hopefully, I'll be able to write more. Thanks again guys, for stickin' with me. _


	10. Chapter 10: Goodbye

--

--

Darkness. Out of the darkness a small hiss arose.

"He is doing well." One foul voice echoed out.

A new voice melted out from the dark. "Yesssss. That is why . . . I chose . . . hiiiim."

"Be careful.", the first commanded. "It seems that the other have noticed small hostility from you and your employee. Do not develop this urge. This being you're only warning."

The second smiled deviously.

"Don't . . . worry."

….

Gordon felt the impact of the final hanging container vibrate through his H.E.V boots. Alyx followed shortly, landing next to her orange clad companion. He quickly brought his finger to his mouth, indicating Alyx to keep quiet.

The Borealis was so close; they could reach out and touch it. The container that they were standing on was mere inches from the deck railing. However, the reason why Gordon shooshed his partner because of the Combine guards patrolling the top of the boat. Luckily, their container was in the shadows, concealing the pair.

Looking around, the only way atop the boat was another jump. Unfortunately, that would cause them to reveal themselves into the light. Fortunately, the deck was spotted with long, tall cargo boxes, allowing some hiding places.

--

After waiting for the last guard to disappear from view, Gordon and Alyx pounced, flying in the air for a few seconds before landing on solid deck. The pair quickly sprinted to the nearest cargo box, hiding in the shadows of the large container, just in time. A lone  
Combine elite strolled passed the hiding rebels.

"Whew," a small whisper lifted from Alyx, "That was pretty close."

Gordon nodded. Scooting forward to the edge of the box, he peeked around the corner.

About 30 guards were walking around their container. This was definitely against their odds. Alyx crept up behind Gordon and grabbed her own peek.

"Crap. That is no bueno."

Gordon simply nodded . . . again.

Alyx glanced around, trying to find a way out of the situation. There were only boxes and dangerous guards.

However . . .

One box caught her eye. It was black with strange white markings. It was different from the other containers, seeing that is was smaller, indicating that the Combine had brought it on. It was only a few feet from their position.

She simply closed her eyes and grumbled. _This is a stupid idea._

"Gordon." She whispered, grabbing his attention. "Follow me."

Alyx moved towards the box, sprinting past the open area, slipping past the enemy. Gordon followed flawlessly. Looking over the box, Alyx found the control panel. Pulling out the handheld E.M.P. devise, she quickly hacked the lock. The door slid too the side only slightly, allowing the pair to enter. She slipped in first, followed by Gordon.

--

Gordon followed his companion into the pitch-blackness of the mystery container. The doors behind him slid back, exterminating the last bit of light.

"Gordon, could you turn on your flashlight?"

He obeyed, clicking the switch on his armor's shoulder. Light flooded the small room . . . revealing a Hunter mere inches from his face.

Gordon quickly grabbed for his shotgun.

"No! Wait!" the words of Alyx rang out, quickly ceasing Gordon's movement. "It's deactivated. It's safe."

He relaxed slightly, but still kept his gun leveled.

"Now, the only way to get past those guards is to distract them. That's why I'm gonna hack one of these babies." Tapping the beat on the side with her gloved hand, she smiled at Gordon. He was too stunned to move. In his mind, he thought this was a horrible idea.

"So, we doing this?"

Gordon sighed, mouthing the word "yes".

Alyx didn't waste a second. She moved to the nearest Hunter and pushed a small lever under it's belly. A small panel slid out of the underbelly. Pulling the E.M.P. devise out, she began working on the control mechanism. After a triumphant yelp and a shoot of sparks from the panel, she stood up and backed away.

"Gordon, you might wanna step back."

Confused, he stepped back into the wall. Seconds later, the Hunter roared to life. The large creature flipped his head back and forth, assessing the area. It gave out a massive roar.

"Hey," Alyx shouted. "Big boy! Over here!"

The Hunter drew its attention to the young woman, but did not attack.

"Alright, go do what you do."

As if the beast understood, it piled through the doors, instantly crushing through the solid metal. It stood on the deck, almost dazed. The Combine troops all turned their attention to their runaway killing machine.

The Hunter turned its attention to its former master. Screeching out a battle cry, the mechanical tripod charged forward towards the nearest guard. He shot his pulse rifle wildly, unable to land a critical hit. The beast bashed into his torso, killing the guard instantly. Turning towards the next victim, the Hunter spotted a lone guard trying to pull his weapon from the holster. Unfortunately for him, the tripod reached him first, digging it's talons into his chest and pinning him to a cargo box. The remaining guards opened fire. The monster retaliated with exploding fletches, taking out five more Combine.

Gordon and Alyx used this chance to run towards the nearest door to the bottom floors. Before reaching the door, a dead solder flew past their feet. Gordon grabbed the latch to the door, pulling the door open. They entered the bowels of the Borealis.

--

The lights flickered for a moment before shedding light, revealing the long hallway of the Borealis. The white washed walls and red carpet gave the passageway a clean feeling. Doors leading to a plethora of labs lined the area. Gordon and Alyx cautiously moved forward.

"_Welcome to the Aperture Science mobile testing ship number 117." _

Gordon and Alyx jumped at the sudden voice of GLaDOS.

"_Please make your way towards the main testing area number 23.."_

"Why do we have to go there?" Alyx called out.

"_Item number 3325 is currently being primed by the . . . adehboisleitplcomadi."_

Gordon and Alyx exchanged looks of confusion as the static consumed the speakers before they cut off completely.

"GLaDOS?"

No response.

"GLaDOS!"

Still silence.

Alyx grumbled as she turned to her companion. "I guess we should keep going."

Gordon agreed. They jogged down the corridor, keeping their weapons primed.

--

Darkness.

"The end is near."

A small hiss replied through smiling teeth. "Heee is . . . close."

"Yes. Soon, it will be complete."

"Of . . . Course. Mr. . . Freeeman . . will end hissss journey."

"What will you do when his task is complete?"

A small, twisted smile appeared. "We have no . . need . . for him in the . . end."

--

Gordon felt his legs burn from running. Even Alyx was beginning to slow down. It was a miracle that they were still able to move after enduring the past few days. But this was the first time in years that he was able to run on maroon carpet.

Thankfully, Gordon spotted a bulkhead with the number 23 labeled on it's metal.

Alyx paced up to the keypad, looking over the impressive piece of hardware.

"Crap," she exclaimed. "This is some advanced security."

She examined the keypad. "It will take me an hour to get through this."

Frowning, Gordon looked around their surroundings. Of course, there were only doors leading to smaller labs.

"Hey, wait," Alyx grabbed his shoulder. "I know what to do. GLaDOS?"

Again, no reply.

"GLaDOS! We need to get past this door. Can you bypass the security?"

Silence consumed the halls. Alyx sighed in defeated.

A faint clack reverberated from the bulkhead and moments later, the door slid apart. Alyx frown was replaced by a small grin.

"Thank you."

Inside, the only source of light was from three wide windows at the end of a dark, oval shaped ro0m. Gordon and Alyx quickly moved in, checking their corners for Combine. The room was fairly small, containing only a row of consoles. Behind the consoles were the windows, showing a larger room filled with blinding light. Cautiously, Gordon made his way to the window. His eyes slowly adjusted to the bright light.

What he saw was a circular room the size of half a football field, only a few feet below their viewing room. The entire space was white, adding an eerie cleanliness to it. But in the center of the room, was item number 3325. Gordon felt his heart drop. He slowly dropped to his knees, feeling shock flow in through his body.

Alyx moved forward kneeling beside her companion. "Gordon? What is it?"

He whispered, almost faintly. "they stole our idea."

Alyx then looked out the window. Her eyes grew wide as she brought her hand up to her mouth.

In the center of the room was a raised platform with three powerful generators connected to the floor. Directly above it were three long prongs dangling from the ceiling, which were connected to more complex machinery.

It was a teleporter, similar to the one at Black Mesa that caused the Resonance Cascade.

"Oh my God."

A door slid open down in the teleport room, allowing ten Combine elites to enter with their equipment. They started typing on small terminals in the room, causing a low hum to reverberate through the ship.

"Gordon," Alyx whispered. "They are activating the teleporter!"

--

That was it. Gordon hit his last wall. Through the pain and the hurt, his adventure to this point all lead up to this crucial moment. And he felt that. His monster within slowly wreathed it's ugly head. He hadn't come this far to fail for himself, for Alyx . . . and for Eli.

Shaking off the shock, Gordon glared at his enemy below. He shook with rage. Standing to his feet, he pulled the SMG's from Alyx's shoulder and from his own belt. Holding both weapons in each hand, he pointed to the ground, indicated for Alyx to stay.

"Gordon?" She asked, confused. He didn't listen. Walking away, she stood up, chasing after him. "Gordon?!"

He reached the door leading to the room below and activated the "open" command.

"Gordon, don't do this!"

The door slid open, revealing a stairway to the teleport room. He slipped in and locked the door behind him. Alyx banged on the door. "Gordon!"

Looking back, he smiled before running down the stairs.

--

Alyx cursed under her breath. She moved to the windows to watch the mayhem. She spotted Gordon walking down the stairs without the Combine noticing. He held both SMG's in his hands. Walking out into the open, Gordon hosed the room with his gunfire. The enemy soldiers tried to return fire, but were caught of guard. Blood spattered the clean walls, adding color to the room. The last two guards tried to return fire, but were instantly shredded by Gordon's accurate use with firepower.

--

Gordon stood still for a moment, his breath coming out in heaves. The dead soldiers slowly trickled crimson fluid that looked like small streams.

He dropped his empty weapons. They clacked onto the ground, echoing through the once silent room.

It was silent until a small "clack" was heard. Looking towards the teleporter, he spotted the three prongs slowly moving outward. He looked up towards Alyx, trying to see if she knew what was going on.

She activated the mic behind the glass window.

"Gordon!" She called through the speakers. "they have activated the teleport! I can shut it down, but it will take a few minutes."

He nodded. Turning around, he saw bursts of energy connected to both parts of the machine. A small line of white portal energy flowed between the floor and the ceiling. The line began to widen. Gordon stepped back. The portal became an oval shape. Seconds after this stage, it was a large circle of white energy. Small glowing orbs began to hover around Gordon. The fain hum grew to a deafening roar. The room started to shake. Gordon was about to leave when are bright light filled the room. All he could hear was Alyx screaming.

Then the light subsided.

Gordon brought his arm from his eyes so he could see. The teleport had created a large portal to a planet that he had never seen before. Stepping forward, he could see what this hostile place looked like. The portal was sitting on a large cliff, allowing a view that was awe-inspiring. The sky was deep red with black clouds. Blue lightning seemed to strike every second. The ground was sand and matched the color of the sky. The desert seemed to stretch out as far as the eye could see. Looking out upon the edge of this world, he could see a large city, black against the horizon. He then looked at the sand fields down below.

Gordon stepped back.

Upon the field were thousands upon millions of troops standing upon the sand. It contained thousands of combine troops, except these were different from the ones on earth. They were bulkier, with a black metal armor. Their eyes were pitch red and their skin a sickly white color. Standing along side these creatures were vortigaunts, decked up in the same armor. These were the slaves of the Combine. Joining these troops were other creatures that Gordon had never seen before, obviously controlled by the enemy now. Overtop the army; he could see thousands of flying Advisors circling their mass army of troops.

Gordon tried to breath. A low horn echoed through across the field. At once, as if they had seen him, the millions of soldiers turned and stared at the orange clad human standing upon their cliff. They all shouted their battle cries, which shook Gordon's armor.

Turning slowly to Alyx, he mouthed the words "hurry up".

Alyx obeyed, punching more commands into the computer.

Gordon looked back upon the field. The army was now running towards his cliff. He looked down to the sand he was standing on. It was jumping.

"Okay, Gordon!" Alyx shouted. "I got it!"

He quickly jumped back into the Borealis. Behind him, the portal slowly closed, slipping back into the air.

"That will hold them off for a few minutes."

Alyx disappeared from the window for a few seconds before reappearing on the stairs. She jogged next to Gordon with a look of concern.

"The Combine have encrypted the system too much. I've managed to close the teleporter for only a few minutes. It will open back up then."

Gordon nodded.

Alyx sighed "Yeah, so we will have to find a way to destroy this thing pretty soon."

Suddenly, lights went off for a second, before resuming its original duty. The speakers cracked to life.

A dark voice echoed through the room.

"_What do you mean destroy?"_

"GLaDOS," Alyx replied. "We need to destroy it. It's too dangerous to have."

"_But . . . . . . . you can't. Item number 3325 is under my supervision."_

"Trust me. This needs to be done."

A tense pause followed Alyx's comment. _"No it does not."_

The lights dimmed slightly. Gordon looked up just in time to see a part of the ceiling slide away. Out of the dark hole, what looked like a large surveillance camera dropped down. It was a cylinder with a single red "eye" dangling in the center. Long black cables made their journey from the main "body" into the eye, which danced around, darting at Gordon and Alyx. This was GLaDOS.

"_I see now it was a mistake to let you into my Aperture Science . . . . sjeoceowpld . . . And I don't see it . . prudent . . . for you to leave."_

Suddenly, the doors around the room shut and clacked their locks into place. Gordon raised his shotgun towards the deadly A.I. and pulled the trigger. The slug simply bounced off of her hull.

"_I am now filling the room with deadly nuro toxin."_

Out of the corner of his eye, Gordon spotted green gas emitting from hidden tubes in the wall.

"No!" Alyx shouted. "You can'!"

"_You put this on yourself. You deserve punishment." _

"You son of a . . .!"

Gordon stepped forward and handed Alyx his gun. Confused, she watched as he walked up to the insane A.I. Moving forward, Gordon was eye to eye with GLaDOS.

"I had heard that you wanted to be like me."

Her mechanical eye rolled for a minute before diverting from Gordon's face like an ashamed child. "_I did. You destroyed the frightening men outside. I adored you for that."_

"And that is exactly what I'm doing now. If I destroy this teleporter, we can keep the Combine from invading our planet."

GLaDOS became tense at the word 'Destroy'. "_I will not let you destroy my teleporter."_

Gordon stepped closer, his eyes inches from her own.

"I know you don't want to destroy your creation. But you yourself have destroyed. You have killed those who created and loved you. You have destroyed the lives of men who loved life." He drew in closer. "Now, all I ask is that you is to do something without selfishness. Do something that will benefit the word, instead of yourself. . . . help us . . . please."

--

GLaDOS thought for a moment. Her memory processors ran full speed, flying though the information. Her moral core deduced the outcome. The mainframe overloaded until . . . . something happened. She ignored the moral core or her memory processors. She didn't rely on the verdict of her decision-making hardware. All she had to rely on . . . was herself. And it was time to make a change.

--

GLaDOS' single eye turned to Gordon.

"_You have one minute." _

Alyx did a double take. "I'm sorry?"

"_You have one minute before item number 3325 overloads and destroys the inside dock of this facility."_

Gordon and Alyx stood for a second, stunned.

"_If you go now, you will not die in a fiery death." _

That was all it took for the pair of hero's. As the bulkhead doors unlocked and moved out of the way, they started towards the stairs. Before running, Gordon turned to GLaDOS.

He smiled.

GLaDOS felt a feeling that she had not in years . . . happiness. She watched as Gordon and Alyx sprint up the stairs and out of her life.

--

:51

--

Alyx sprinted ahead of Gordon as they raced down the corridor. The lights flashed on and off, causing dizziness. They turned right at the next fork in the hall. Alyx stopped.

"Oops."

She turned around.

"We made the wrong turn." She started running the other way with Gordon on her heels.

--

:36

--

The stairs were in sight. Gordon took the steps two at a time. He then cranked the door open and shoved the hunk of metal out of the way.

--

:27

--

Alyx jumped out onto Borealis' deck for the second time.

A hail of bullets whizzed around her. She dove behind a cargo container for cover. Gordon followed, slamming his back into the large box. The Combine were pouring onto the boat, obviously trying to reactivate the ship's teleporter.

The firepower was so intense, Gordon couldn't even move, in fear that he would be hit quite a few times. Looking around, there was no way out.

--

:12

--

Alyx suddenly remembered the portal gun strapped around her back. She quickly flipped the gun out. Ah signaled Gordon to provide cover fire. He primed two grenades and threw the explosives over their container. The two impacts managed to cause a big enough pause in the incoming fire to allow Alyx to stand up and aim. Looking back down at an outcrop near an entrance into the dock, she sent a blue portal near the large bulkhead.

Grabbing Gordon's hand, she sent a small devious small. "Hang on."

--

:5

--

Alyx pointed the portal gun at their feet. She fired an orange portal, which manifested under them. Instantly, they were sucked through the blue portal, right next to the large bulkhead . . . which was closing slowly.

--

:2

--

GLaDOS sat in her ship, reliving her old memories. The day she was created and shown to the entire Aperture Science team. How she was their greatest creation. The day she was appointed in keeping the Aperture Science Enrichment Center in line. The day the Borealis was created, including item number 3325. . . . . Chell. _'Oooooh, Chell'. _

Her life had been a surprise. And now it was finally going to end.

--

:1

--

GLaDOS looked around every facility owned by Aperture. Inside, she smiled.

"_Goodbye."_

_--_

: 0

--

Gordon and Alyx jumped just as the bulkhead door was about to shut. Behind them, a wave of pressure waved through the huge area.

Then . . .

The Borealis exploded into a large fireball, which filled the dock instantly.

The bulkhead closed just as the flames licked through the crack. Gordon covered Alyx to protect her. The whole instillation vibrated violently. It then subsided gradually.

The Borealis had been destroyed, ending the aperture science corporation forever.

_:D Whew. Now, that was a tough chapter. And very long. But, I hope you liked it. I probably only have two chapters to go. Soooooooo . . ._

_More on the way. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_


	11. Chapter 11: The Last Battle

--

--

As the low rumbling slowly faded, Gordon felt the fog in his mind release. The dust finally fell from his conscious. Burdens fell. Weight of the last twenty years melted away. Gordon felt what he had wanted to feel for decades . . .

Relief.

All the pain, sorrow, overwhelming emotions . . . gone.

The Combine were defeated. They had no way of invading earth again.

The war was won.

Gordon looked down at Alyx, who was under his arms. She looked up at Gordon.

Suddenly, the emotions overtook him. His innards twisted with joyful butterflies.

A small tear escaped his forest colored eyes, landing on the cold cement floor. Drops of salty water fell from Alyx's lids as well. Out of exhaustion, Gordon simply rested his forehead on her's and closed his eyes.

Alyx whispered, "We did it."

He opened his eyes and gazed into hers. A weak smile was exchanged.

"Lets get out of here," she suggested.

Gordon nodded while lumbering to his feet. Grasping hands, he pulled his companion from the floor. The made their way down the hall, towards their new life.

--

Walking for a few minutes, the pair reached a new bulkhead. Gordon reached the keypad first, while Alyx simply rested her shoulder against the opposite side. She cocked her brow in a devious fashion.

"So," Alyx said mischievously, catching his attention. "What do you think we should do when we get home?"

Gordon's eyes widened in shock.

Alyx's smile grew wider. "Just putting that out there."

Her companion quickly diverted his eyes at the keypad. She could hear his heartbeat from where she was standing. Gordon pressed the open button, which caused the door to slide aside.

The next room was similar to a supply dump. It was dome shaped and very huge. A few helicopters could fit in the area. But, on the far side of the room were various crates and barrels. Other than those, the room was fairly empty. Well . . . almost.

Gordon and Alyx stepped in, making their way towards the adjacent door.

That was, until a familiar figure manifested out of the shadows.

"Good evening . . . Mr. Freeman."

Immediately, Gordon raised his SMG towards the eerie businessman. Alyx followed.

The G-Man simply grinned. "Pleas, Mr. Freeman . . . we do not . . . need to resort to . . . violence. here."

Gordon stepped back a few paces, waving for Alyx to do the same. The G-Man simply walked forward.

"I must. . admit. . . you are a great. . . asset to my . . . our. . . plans."

A confused look crossed over Gordon.

"Ahhhh," the G-Man uttered. "I guess I . . . owe you an . . . explination. . . for your action for me. Allow me to explain . . . the real story, Mr. Freeman."

Gordon felt stunned. He had always wondered about this strange character. The mystery of the G-Man baffled him.

"Well . . . . let me. . . begin."

--

"In the galaxy, a massive . . . force. . . dubbed the. . . Combine. . . was sweeping through each planet, destroying it's inhabitants. However, the . . . Combine. . . were not all-powerful. They needed the guidance of the . . . what you would say. . . swindlers of the universe. The swindlers, as I might add . . . guide civilizations in a different course in history, destroying it's inhabitants. They were called. . . The Netrea. I . . . am a Netrea.

Using our . . . trickery . . . we manage to . . . con . . . whole planets into destruction. That is why the . . . Combine. . . hired . . . the Netrea to help in the destruction of . . . the universe."

Gordon and Alyx exchanged looks of shock.

"But . . . we being the . . . back-stabbers of the galaxy . . . we wanted the Combine's . . . power. My superiors . . . issued me . . . to be in charge of the destruction of the Combine. So, I decided to find . . . a certain person . . . who could break the ranks of . . . this powerful force. And I found you, Mr. Freeman.

I then created a . . . resonance cascade . . . to allow the Combine to invade earth. After enslaving your planet . . . it allowed the perfect . . .situation . . . in which you, Mr. Freeman . . . destroy the Combine army. With this plan . . . if you failed. . . the Combine would never know. . . that we had anything to do with you. The Netrea would find another human to destroy our enemy.

But. . . you succeeded, Mr. Freeman. Thankfully."

Gordon felt troubled. He had been the pawn of a group of space con men. And now that he had finished their plan, now what were they going to do with him?

Looking behind the G-Man, he spotted a couple of familiar barrels. The red paint and drawings of flames indicated that these were explosive barrels. Gordon then focused his eyes on her enemy and slowly put his trigger on the grenade launcher on his SMG.

"And so, Mr. Freeman," The G-Man gasped. "I am afraid . . . we have no further use for you."

Gordon pulled the trigger, sending the projectile towards the barrels. He quickly grabbed Alyx and jumped away from the danger. The grenade hit the metal cylinders. The room exploded, sending flames and pressure around the room. Gordon could hear his suit warning him of the danger. He felt the intense heat lick at his neck. Underneath him, Alyx screamed.

The explosion subsided, but left half the room wreathing with flames, being the only source of light in the room now. Gordon looked up, finding no evil businessman standing in the area. He stood up, looking all around the room. A breath of relief traveled through his body.

"Mrrrrr. Freeeeeeman!" The voice shrieked out of the fire.

A tall shadow casually walked from the flames, still carrying his briefcase in his right hand. Half of the G-Man's body still sported the blue suit, dark hair and creepy face. The other half of his body, however, sported his true colors.

The opposite half looked like it was living black oil, slithering up and down the G-Man's body. A wide, green eye was filled with malice. It's feet and hands carried long, sharp claws and talons. His voice was now a shriek, similar to nails scratching glass.

"I am afraid . . . Mr. Freeman. . . that you will have to die."

Alyx raised her gun at the beast. The G-Man raised his arm at her, pushing her against the wall with telekinesis. Gordon watched in horror as Alyx hit the wall with tremendous force. With a growl, he charged the G-Man with his shotgun.

Faster than lightning, the G-Man backhanded Gordon, sending him sprawling against the floor.

"I do not . . . think you will . . . need those."

With a flick of the wrist, the monster pulled every weapon from Gordon's person. They floated in the air for a few seconds before being torn into pieces like scissors to paper. Gordon watched as his weapons were destroyed, leaving him helpless.

The G-Man charged forward, reaching Gordon in an instant. He swiped at the defenseless human, sending him against the wall.

Gordon grunted as he hit the wall. He felt something snap in his back, sending pain through his whole body. He hit the ground hard, and looked up just in time to see an alien foot slam into his face, sending him into the wall again. His face felt warm. He couldn't open his right eye.

Suddenly, he felt something grab his shoulder. He then felt like he was flying in the air, before his left shoulder hit solid ground again. Opening his one good eye, he spotted his attacker, slowly walking toward him. Gordon franticly checked his gear for any weapon. His glove clanked against a long pouch connected to the bottom of his back. He grabbed the pouch and removed the item inside.

The crowbar was sitting in his hand.

_This is all I have. It will have to work. _

Gordon then looked up at the beast and pulled himself off of the ground. The G-Man hissed at his prey.

--

Alyx felt pressure against her chest and was unable to move. She was stuck against the wall, unable to do anything. Helpless to watch the devastating sight before her. She watched as Gordon slipped the crowbar out. The G-Man stood mere feet away from her companion. Against the fire, she could only see the shadows of the two titans. Gordon stood crouched, crowbar prone above his head. The G-Man stood tall against the fire, his claws shining in the light.

Excruciating seconds passed as the hero and the villain waited for one or the other to strike.

And strike they did.

--

The G-Man swung the first blow, sending his claws towards Gordon's heart. The human dodged the blow, sending his crowbar into the oily arm. He didn't even penetrate the G-Man's skin before the claw sliced against his face. Gordon spun with the hit, using the momentum to shove his crowbar into the monster's stomach. The crowbar sunk deep into the G-Man's chest. The beast kicked Gordon in the chest, instantly crushing ribs. He was thrown across the room, still carrying the crowbar. The G-Man looked down at the wound on his chest. Seconds later, the slice healed instantly. An evil smile was shot at Gordon.

"No more . . . games." The leviathan hissed.

He sprinted forward and was atop Gordon in moments. The G-Man dug his claws into Gordon's shoulder, slicing deep into his body.

Gordon screamed as the sharp talons buried their way into his shoulder. Warm blood flowed from the wound, changing the color of his armor.

"Gordon!" Alyx screamed.

The G-Man ignored the woman, and while his claws still imbedded in Gordon, swung the human's body across the room. Gordon crashed into wooden crates, splintering them instantly.

Tears started flowing from Alyx's eyes. "No!"

Gordon felt nothing. His body was becoming numb. The outside of his eyes started to darken.

_Please. _Gordon though. _Don't let me black out. _

He tried standing, but felt fire course through his legs. His lungs gasped for air. More bones cracked at the simple feat.

Before he could get to his feet, the G-Man strolled up to his position. Without remorse, he grabbed Gordon's torn up shoulder and started to drag him across the floor. Gordon screamed as the claws entered his shoulder again. A trail of blood followed the titans as he was dragged across the floor. In a desperate act, he grabbed the G-Man's briefcase. Snarling at his prisoner with unspeakable fury, the G-Man suddenly threw Gordon against the wall, leaving his head propped up. The G-Man drew in closer and crouched down on his employee, sitting inches away from Gordon's face.

"Mr. . . . Freeman."

Gordon felt his body turn cold. His heart began to waver. He could barely hear the G-Man's words.

"You were . . . my greatest . . . instrument. But now . . . when an instrument has no more purpose . . . in an orchestra . . . there is no need for that instrument."

Gordon felt his own blood choking the air out of his throat.

"After you are . . . dead . . . I will take earth for . . . myself. I do not . . . need my superiors. I will . . . destroy them . . . myself."

A dark grin spread across the G-Man's features.

"Now . . . goodnight, Mr. Freeman."

--

As the G-Man focused his attention on Gordon, Alyx felt herself regaining control of her body. She walked forward, trying to think of a way to save her companion. Looking at the G-Man, she noticed his briefcase was way from the creature's hand. Remembering that the monster was furious that Gordon tried to grab the item, she realized that the briefcase could be the answer to her problem.

But, if she tried to grab it, the G-Man would surely catch her in the act. Franticly trying to come up with a plan, she notice the weapon strapped to her back.

--

Gordon lay almost dead in the clutches of the G-Man.

"Now . . . goodnight, Mr. Freeman."

The beast started to dig his claws into Gordon's belly. The talons easily cut through his armor and began to penetrate his skin. Gordon violently shook as unspeakable pain sliced through his torso.

"Hey, creepy guy!"

The G-Man drew his attention to Alyx.

With the portal gun in her hand, she had shot a portal underneath his briefcase and next to her. The briefcase slipped through the portal, and flew into Alyx's waiting hands. There she stood with the case in her right hand, and a primed grenade in the other.

"You need to leave my boyfriend alone."

The G-Man watched in horror as Alyx opened the briefcase. Blinding light escaped the case. Alyx had no time to wonder about the strange light. She threw the grenade in and tossed the briefcase in the air. The monster shrieked as the case imploded, sending out a blue shockwave into the room. The wave threw Alyx to the floor. In a rage, the G-Man felt a strange feeling pass over him. In seconds the feeling was gone. A low, guttural growl escaped the beast's lips as he put his focus on Alyx.

Then . . . the G-Man stood still. His eyes were wide and his mouth gaping open. He slowly looked down at his chest. A red crowbar was sticking in his heart, with Gordon Freeman pushing the hunk of metal deeper into the G-Man's chest.

"I now sign in my resignation." Gordon whispered the words in his enemy's face. He then twisted the crowbar, and thrust the weapon deep into the cavity. The G-Man screamed as death finally started to spread through his body. The oil skin started to jump out of his body. The creature's eyes burned deep red before turning stark white. The G-Man stood still for a moment, before falling onto his back, the crowbar still embedded in his chest.

The G-Man had been defeated.

--

Alyx sat on the cold cement floor for a moment, staring at the dead carcass of the G-Man. She then looked at Gordon, who was leaned up against the wall. She ran to his side, softly clutching his head in her hands. His face was so badly beaten and covered with blood that he could be barely recognizable if it was anyone other than Alyx there. His armor was almost gone except for the pants and a few strands of breastplate. Blood poured from every crevice in his body. Alyx felt warm tears fall down her face. She brought her eyes close to his.

"Gordon? Can you hear me?"

Gordon moved his head slightly.

"Common, baby. I need you to hold on while I get help."

A faint whisper escaped his lips.

"What?" Alyx asked, tears falling fluidly now. "what was that?"

She brought her ear closer to his lips.

A small reply came, barely discernable over the roaring flames.

"I love you."

Alyx closed her eyes, overwhelmed by emotions. She couldn't stop the sobs escaping her throat. She then looked into his one good eye.

"Stay with me, okay?"

A small croak fell from Gordon's throat.

"Gordon?!"

Fresh blood fell from his mouth.

"Gordon! Stay with me!"

His back arched as one more cough of agony coursed through his body. Gordon's figure relaxed as his whole body turned limp.

Alyx sat shocked, unable to move.

"Gordon?" She whispered.

No reply.

The H.E.V. suit's hollow female voice stated the inevitable. "_Health: 0 percent."_

"No," Alyx whispered. "no. NO!"

Alyx looked around, trying to find anything that could help.

"Please! Somebody help!"

Gordon's eyes stared of into space.

"Somebody HELP!"

--

_All right, I have to admit that this is probably the most intense chapter I have ever written. But, I will assure you that there is one more chapter after this. So stay tuned. More on the way. _


	12. Chapter 12: Memory Ending

--

--

A smooth, gentle breeze caressed the golden leaves carpeting the grass. The small hill was not only covered in grass, but also tall stones with deep meaning. These statues stood on the mound for memory. Each one labeled with a hero's name. They spanned the wide field, a harsh reminder of those who had fallen.

On this day, all attention was drawn to a single tombstone. A crowd of thousands stood, circling the one stone placed in the center of the memorial. The sea of black all looked on at the gravesite of the world most beloved hero.

Lonely friends stood next to the grave, each one filled with grief. Dr. Kleiner, Barney Calhoun, D0g, and Alyx watched with sorrow as the last shovel of dirt was thrown on the fresh mound.

Alyx felt the fresh tears streaming down her face. Looking down at the bushel of roses in her hand, she stepped forward. She knelled and rested the red flowers on the grave. She then looked at the name engraved in stone.

"Goodbye," she whispered, resting her hand on the carvings, "Dad."

The name of Eli Vance was chiseled into the marble. Below his name, it inscribed "Leader of the people. Strong against our enemies. Hero of earth."

Alyx stepped back and wiped the moisture from her eyes.

"You are my hero." She said, smiling.

Out of the crowd, one rebel shouted "Eli!". Then a few more started to say the same. Suddenly the entire mass began to chant his name.

"Eli! Eli! Eli! Eli!"

Fists were raised in honor of their most beloved leader. The shouting grew. It became a roar of triumph.

They were now free.

--

After the destruction of the Borealis and winning the battle outside the facility, the rebels traveled back to City 17. A few miles outside of the destroyed city, the last large rebel outpost dubbed "Green Base" became their new home. It was similar to White Forest, containing long, concrete passageways, but this facility was deep within the mountains, embedded in the rocks. Here, the memorial is built to honor the fallen rebels. Here, every rebel abides in peace. Here, is where a new life begins for Alyx Vance.

--

As her footsteps echoed through the passageway, Alyx made her way through the base, towards the medical wing. She Approached the room named "the Life Hub" by the rebels. A small keypad stuck out of the wall next to the door. Alyx keyed the speaker.

"Dr. Forest?" She called out, her voice bouncing off the walls.

A small crackled emitted from the speaker. "_Come on in Alyx."_

The door then slid apart, allowing Alyx to enter. The medical room was circular, containing a flatbed in the center and various tools spread around the walls. Dr. Kathryn Forest sat in the corner, hunched over some paper work. She looked up at Alyx and smiled.

"You here for your daily check up?"

Alyx nodded, her feet shuffling nervously. She was always nervous . . . and hopeful.

"Um," Alyx's voice wavered. "How is he?"

Dr. Forest shrugged. "He is stabilized. But, It will take him over two months to actually get on his feet." The good doctor pointed her pen at the direction of the patient's door. "You may go in now if you want."

Alyx hesitated. She had been doing this every day since the battle with the G-Man. But, forcing herself to move forward, she opened the door.

Inside was a fairly small room, only containing one chair, a side table and a bed.

The bed was occupied by Gordon Freeman.

He was covered in white bandages, which wrapped around his entire body. A plethora of tubes entered his arms, trying to keep Gordon alive. He was, for now, in a coma after the entire ordeal. After a week of drifting between reality and death, there was no sign of life within this savior of earth.

Luckily, after sustaining substantial wounds, Gordon's suit managed to give one last gift. It quickly clogged his major wounds, buying some time to get help. A group of rebels assigned to clearing the Dry Dock came upon Alyx heartbroken over a near death Gordon. They quickly evacuated him out of the facility.

Dr. Forest was able to pull bullets and debris from his wounds, but Gordon had lost so much blood, that she did no like the outcome of the surgery. All they could do was wait and see if a miracle could save Gordon.

--

Alyx took her place at the chair, the same position she took every day. Pulling the chair forward, she moved closer to her love. She then slipped her fingers into his hand and carefully resting her chin on his shoulder.

"C'mon. You've got to wake up sometime."

As usual, no response came. She then rested her ear against his ribs. The weak but steady beat of his heart still remained.

Alyx gave a slight sigh. In her mind, it was frustrating to go through everything with this man and then have him taken away . . . just like her father. Inside, she winced, thinking about the thought.

"Oh, God. Please. Not again. I don't wan . . ."

A small breath shook through Gordon. Alyx jumped back. She watched Gordon's chest closely. It rose, taking in large breaths.

"Oh, my God."

Gordon's lids started to flutter. Seconds later, his eyes blinked at the bright light. He lifted his head, looking around the room, groaning at the feat. He found Alyx. A small grin appeared. "Hi."

"Oh, my God!" Alyx screamed. She jumped forward, squeezing him in her arms. Gordon groaned as pain shot through his limbs. Alyx ignored the warning and held tight, emotions engulfing her. Gordon pushed the pain away and embraced her with the same force. He was just as glad to see her safe, as she was to see him alive.

The show of affection felt way overdue.

After minutes of being held in Gordon's arms, Alyx pulled back, cupping his face in her hands. Bringing her eyes close, joy overtook her.

"Am I glad to see you." She whispered.

A smile spread across his mouth. "Ditto."

Alyx drew closer, pressing her lips against his. First surprised, Gordon relaxed and deepened the kiss. Alyx felt warmth caress her body, a feeling she had wanted to experience since she met this man.

Their lips parted, now beaming with excitement. Suddenly, Alyx frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"Hey," She called out in fake frustration. "How are you talking now, huh?"

Gordon smiled. "I'll tell you later."

He moved in, stealing one more kiss. Alyx forgot about her question.

A slight knock tapped against the door. Seconds later, the door slid open, allowing some old friends to enter. Barney stepped in, surprised at the sight before him. Gordon and Alyx parted quickly, each one sporting a sheepish smile.

"Um," Barney chuckled. "Should we come back at a better time?"

The pair exchanged loving glances before shaking their heads.

Barney stepped forward, grabbing Gordon's bandaged hand. "Good to see you in one piece, buddy."

Alyx scoffed. "One piece? He barely has half his life."

Barney simply laughed at the last quip. He moved aside for the next guest to arrive. Dr. Kleiner walked through the door, smiling while pushing his wide brimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Gordon Freeman. Well, it looks like you have saved us again. Good work."

The wounded hero raised his hand into the air, complying with the compliment.

Out side of the door, a small "whoop" drew everyone's attention to D0g, Alyx's pet robot. D0g whined at not being able to fit through the door. He caught sight of Gordon and started to jump, shaking the room. Excited mechanical noises filled the room as D0g praised Gordon for his achievement.

D0g moved away from the door, allowing the next guest to enter. She rolled forward to the bed with her wheelchair. Gordon gasped in amazement.

Dr. Judith Mossman wheeled in with a big grin on her face.

She brought herself next to Gordon. He noticed that a multitude of bandages covered her arms and legs. Splints and pins stuck out of her legs, keeping them from shattering. Bruises and cuts joined the wounds. But Judith went on without thinking about her crippled state.

Judith cupped Gordon's face in her hands. Smiling, a small tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Feeling emotional, Gordon leaned forward, despite his wounds. He rested his forehead on the brim of her nose.

"There is nothing to be sorry about."

Judith pulled back, sporting a big grin past the tears. "Thank you."

--

Two months later.

--

Gordon and Alyx stood side by side, watching the spectacle before them. Barney, Kleiner and the rest of their friend stood near. Gordon was back to his old self, his wounds healed and now working in the labs. He was now living his life with Alyx.

But, proceeding ceremony had to be done. The room they were standing in was rectangular and empty. The black tile and walls gave the room a dark feeling. At the far end was a glass tube, containing the only light in the room.

Inside the tube was the old H.E.V. suit. It's tattered armor gave Gordon the memories of his long battle. It was now time to put it into the archives.

Alyx wrapped her arm around Gordon elbow, resting her chin on his shoulder. Gordon smiled. It was now time to move on from his memories. He pressed the activation button next to him.

The tube started to fall back into the wall. It was carried deep into the darkness. Finally, two metal doors slid shut, hiding the suit forever.

Gordon felt his arm being squeezed. Looking down, he gazed at Alyx. She stood up on her tippy toes and grabbed a small kiss.

"What should we do now?"

-End-

_:D sooooo, what did you think? I really like this story! And I hope you did to. But, I have an announcement to make. This will be my last story for a long time. I am going to Texas for 14 months, and I don't know if I'll have the resources to create stories. If I do, then I'll keep gracing you guys with my fiction. But, I've had a great time doing it. Thank you guys for keeping up with me. I hope this was a good going away present. Miss you guys. _


End file.
